The new Isabella Swan
by Faith Bow
Summary: Isabella Swan was builed all her life by the Cullen's. Isabella is now older and almost done with high school. What happens when a Cullen falls in love with dear, Isabella Swan (Rating's may change)
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room. I was cleaning my room trying to find my jeans. I grabbed my wrist cutting switch blade and kitchen knife. I shoved it in the back of my underwear and bra bin in my closet the one place my Brother Emmett would not dare to touch.

And his girlfriend Rosalie could give a damn about any of my shit. I turned up my SCREAMO cover to E.T by Katy Perry. I looked down. I saw my black skinnys. I shoved them on. I grabbed my Ke$ha band Tee and grabbed my long coat it was grey and came down to my mid thy.

"Kiss me Ki-Kiss me" I sang along. I shoved on my chucks and a pair of socks. I put my shoes on while going down the stairs. Then I face planted the kitchen floor.  
"Nice slam sissa" Emmett said eating a pile of pancakes to feed a Army. His girlfriend had eggs and pancakes on her plate to. Im so happy im living with my brother even if he's a pain in the Arse. I turned on the cd I had in yesterday. Grenade (cover) by Forever sets the sun.

"This isn't half bad" Rosalie said. As soon as she stopped talking Screamo came threw the speakers.

"Spoke WAYYY to soon hon," Emmett said. I grabbed a banana eating it slowly.

"Jeez, Sounds like the devils cousin" Emmett said.  
I rolled my eyes. After two bites I threw it in the trash.

"Wanna Ride?" Emmett asked.

"Why not?" I said. I grabbed my homework off the last stair. I grabbed my Ipod and purse.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and ran up the stairs. I jerked the gel off the bathroom sink. I put some in my hair and and scrunched the hell out of it. I bent over and put in a bun. I threw on a little bit of eye liner and ran back down the stairs. "Forgot to your hair and make-up again?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head.  
"Let's G-O!" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. I was the last one out. So I locked the door. There was a honk. I flipped the bird at Emmett's Jeep. I made sure I walked extra low to the jeep. When I finally climbed in I threw my stuff in the seat. Then Rosalie turns on Rock Me by One Direction.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled. She just turned this shit on to annoy me!

"Should have went faster" Rosalie said simply. I let out loud sigh. I started counting

368, 369

Then we pulled up to school.

"Yay" I muttered and sighed. I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the jeep. Fucking joy!

"HEYYY!" Jess and her tramp stamp Lauren was next to her. Rose joined them. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. I saw Alice Cullen stareing at me. Planning on how to ruin my life...Again!

I thought this shit stopped when I turned 15 I started getting boobs. So I decided if I have boobs, I can sure the hell not run into The Cullens, Jess, Lauren, Heidi, Jane, Bree, Deigo, Mike, Maggie and Tanya.

God I hated all of them. And to make it worse Emmett was best freaking buddies with them. I gave Alice a what the hell look and slammed my locker door.  
SCREW HER!

I grabbed my books and ran to the bathroom school wouldn't be starting for awhile. I looked in the mirror. I have changed. I had a body...

Well some what. I was skinny but I could be WAY skinyer my boobs were in a B36 so I wasn't complaining. I wore size 00 or 1's. My brother always called me 'Emo' witch I was fine with. My hair came right under my boobs and it became sorta curly since I was 16.

It's amazing what a year can do. My birthday was in 7 months. I was going to ditch this town. I gained a grade I was one above the people who teased me. And my brother. My brother failed a grade. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. No one noticed me. I was happy to be invisble. I finally sighed and went out the door. I kept my head down.  
Be invisble Be invisble Be invisble. Then I smacked into someone chest.

"WHAT THE HELL" I heard a vocie. It was a Cullen vocie.

"Sorry" I muttered not looking at him and grabbed my books and half ran to English. Class already started when I bustled in threw the door.

"Swan" Fag-Face said. "Sorry" I muttered. I slammed down in my seat. Since when did Swan's say 'sorry' I know my parents never did...  
Mr. Fag-Face was running his mouth when Tyler passed me a note.

**BELLA,**  
**SORRY ABOUT THE WORDS AND PAIN I MIGHT HAVE CAUSED I NOW HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO HAS SHOWED ME THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THEN ME MYSELF AND I. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WOULD LIKE TO THINK WE COULD BE FRIENDS.**  
**HUGS&KISSES **

**ALICE CULLEN**

I shoved the note in my notebook before Fag Face saw me reading the note.

FINALLY! Class ended. I jumped out of my chair and bolted out the door. Alice was faster.

"I am sorry" Alice said walking with me.

"I forgive you now go away" I said.

"I won't we are friends now" Alice said.

"The hell." I snorted.

"I might have fell for that when I was thirteen not anymore" I said. I was sudenly jerked into a closet. I gaped at Alice who knew a pexie could be so strong. We glared at each other.

"Go screw you boyfriend and leave me alone" I said. Blood rushed to her cheeks. A cullen, Embarssed? That's the first. "Im sorry, We are friends now. I will see you at lunch" Alice said then stormed out.

Bite me.


	2. Chapter 2

If this day could not get any stanger. I went to the cafe as me and my Brother called the lunch room. I got in line and got what I normally got.

Lemonade and a strawberry box.

I paid for my stuff and head for the door. I would sit in Emmetts jeep and read Fan Fiction on my phone.

"BELLA!" Alice's vocie came from across the room. I kept walking. You didn't hear her, You didn't hear her, You didn't hear her.

"BELLA GET YOUR SMALL WHITE ASS OVER HERE!" Emmett yelled.

He sounded like he was on a fucking loud speaker! I stopped. I could walk out..

But Emmett would just throw me over his shoulder and bring me back. With red cheeks I turned around and I gave Emmett a What-The-Hell glare.

"COME HERE!" He yelded while cupping his hands over his mouth. I'd like to kick something on Emmetts body that Rosalie liked to cup...I smiled. Well more of smirked. I pushed my feet forward to walk to Emmett.

"What do you want?" I said putting Ice into my words.

"Sit with me" He said.

"I'd rather sit butt naked in the north pole" I said.

"Well sit with me" Alice said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Pussy" Emmett chalenged.

"Am not" I said getting pissed.

"Okay! Whatever you say..." Emmett said trailing off. I pulled out the seat in between Alice and Emmett and slammed my ass down hard.

"Works everytime" Emmett said.

"Puke" I muttered. His face turned bright red. And Rose raised her eye brows at me.

"A story I will tell...At a later time" I said. I plucked at the button on my coat.

"Looks like emo decided to join the rest of the human race" Jane muttered. Bree and Maggie giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Maggie whispered something in Tanya's ear and she laughed. Middle School again?

"So what did you do today?" Alice asked me her eyes sparkling like a fairy.

"School" I replied.

Alice gigled. I wasn't trying to be funny? I hate happy people. I mean I like when people are happy but not freaking barbie glitter puke happy!

I twisted the lid off of my bottle. While the girls rambled on about some girl name Carly loseing the X Factor. And the guys chatted about foot ball. GAG.

"So maybe you could come to my house after school?" Alice asked.

"Um.." I said and bit my lip.

"I won't bite" Alice said.

"What do you plan on us doing?" I asked.

"YAY! your coming, And make-emo-overs" Alice said clapping her hands together while bounceing in her chair.

"Down girl, I never said yes" I said.

"Yes you did, Now you can ride home with me" Alice said.

"If I do will you stop being to freaking...Girly?" I asked.

"It's not girly Bella it's who I am" Alice said.

I laughed.

Shit.

Im not suposed to like people. Or try making friends...Im invisble. I turned away to look out the window across the room.

"So Eddy baby are you coming over after school?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know" I heard a cullen say. My heart raced. I felt fire threw my veins from his vocie. I sudenly wanted to grab him and leave this place and never look back. I turned my head to look. Tanya was leaning across looking at Edward Cullen? Since when did he become so sexy?

His eyes flashed real fast to me and back to her. Was he pissed because I was going over to his house. I looked back out the window.

"I can't Tanya I have things I have to do at the house" Edward said.

"Then I can come over" Tanya said. "Tanya I said 'no' can't you take no for a answer" He said very coldly.

It made me shiver. I opened my box of strawberrys and threw a slice in my mouth.

"We need to get to class" Emmett said. I looked up almost everyone was gone. I humed.

"You know ditching is healthy" I said.

"I agree" Edward said.

"Me too" Alice chirped.

"I drink to that" Rose and Emmett said at the same time.

"My place" Alice said.

"Agreed" The rest of us said. Then Tanya stormed off.

"I will be running a little late" Edward said then raced after his Tanya. I pushed back the tears and pushed back the tears. I washed the lump in my throat down with my drink. I was just Old boring Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer...And why is Edward chaseing after Tanya? Hmm...**


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped at the house so rose could change before we went to the Cullens.  
Emmett was searching for something. "Em?" I asked.  
He looked up at me. "I don't wanna go" I said. "Oh, Bells come on!" He said. "Please just say that I fell hurt my leg or something, I would do it if I was you and You were me" I said.  
"Fine" He said and kept searching. I grabbed his CD and flung it at him. "How'd you know that is what I was searching for?" Em asked.  
"Lucky guess" I mumbled and went up the stairs. I went into my room and turned on my radio. "Im a creep im a loser" Weezer came threw. At least I think they sung it. Well hell, Summed up me to a freaking T. I ran to my closet and dug out Wuthering Heights. I opened up a random page and started reading,  
Honest people don't hide their deeds. Said the page. I slammed it shut and threw it and the wall making the paint chip. "We're leaving." Emmett said from the other side of my door. "Bye" I called and slammed down on my bed.  
Life is stupid. Why do I have to live it. I shut my eyes ready to sleep forever.

* * *

"BELLA SHUT THAT DAMN ALARM CLOCK UP!" Rose yelled wakeing me up. I grabbed the cord and jerked out of the wall. Morning so soon?  
I grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. "You look like shit by the way" Rose said going back into her and Emmett's room. Thanks for the comploment. I turned the water as hot as it would go stripped and got in. I took a fast shower 'cause every freaking time I get in the show I think about my whole life story.  
I put on black skinnys and a long sleved black shirt with a 'Big bang theroy kitty' shirt on over it. Then my long grey coat and grey uggs. I pulled my hair in a big bun that sat on the top of my head and added black eye liner and brown eye shadow with lip gloss. GOD! I was so fat! Who weighed 109 pounds! JEEZ! There was a bang on the door. "Leaving in ten!" Emmett yelled thru the door. "Okay!" I called back. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. "SURPRISE!" Emmett yelled handing me a Lemonade Rockstar energy drink. "Bless you" I said. I poped the top and started chugging.  
"Beat?" Rose asked getting a breakfest bar. "You have no idea, And I fell asleep right after you left!" I blubbered in a good mood this morning. For now.  
"Are you..Is it...Your time...Monthly...Aunt vouge..." Emmett spluttered for words.  
"Im on birth controll so I hardly ever get my Cycle Em," I told him.  
"But are you..." He trailed off.  
"No." I said. "Im ready" Rose said. With that me and Emmett were following behind her. I got in the back of Emmett's jeep. "You and I go hard, At each other..." Came thru the speakers. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

* * *

"Bella?" A beautiful angel's vocie called. I wanted to say yes but I was to tired to speak. "Call dad" He ordered. I never thought about angels calling God "Dad". But I did to much crap to end up in heaven? "Dad, Im in the parking lot and Bella Swan is not reacting to anything, Just breathing. Her brother said he didn't know what happend thought she fell asleep and when he got to school she was like this" She urged to god. Wait this wasn't god nor and angel. I would be seeing something. I was fading out And then I couldn't hang on any more.

"She'll be fine" I heard a vocie threw the cotton in my ears. "Are you sure?" Emmett asked. "Yes, When she wakes we'll need to ask her a few questions though" He said. Some cotton came out.  
"I don't understand what could've caused this?" He questioned. Sounded like a Angel from a..Dream I had? Then the sound of the vocies hit me! CULLEN'S! I pushed threw the cotton and fog and jerked up. Something tugged on my arm. "LAY DOWN!" Emmett hissed. "Why?" I asked. And looked around the room. "Why am I at the ER?" I asked. "When's the last time you ate?" Edward asked. "What's it to you?" I asked. "Because...You could've got hurt, Damn Bella scared the hell out of me!" Emmett yelled. "Babe" Rose said. "Lunch" I said. "When was that?" Carlisle asked. "Yesterday I slept yesterday evening" I said.  
"Can I speak to Bella Alone?" Carlisle asked. I gulped. Everyone left. "Eat more. You can go back to school or not. But if you need a doctor's note" He said handing me a note. "Just don't be alone in'less something happens" Carlisle warned and left the room. "Doctor Freak" I mutter

* * *

**Like how that happend?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT PEOPLE! I JUST AM USEING THEM TO TELL A STORY!**

**A 1,194 word chpater AHEAD!**

* * *

I slid on my Pumas. Yesterday was...well there's no words. Emmett and Rose now know that I don't eat like normal people. We got a in huge fight. Well Emmett yelled and Rose cryed and I didn't say one word. Then we went shopping. Rose bought me a bunch of clothes. That was her way of..Letting things go. De-stressing. Emmett held me at his side at all times, That was him telling me that he would make me eat. He bought me a phone and said

_"I am giving you this phone and I will text you to eat. And I want you to eat a little something" Then Rose threw some cases on the conter._

So it didn't go...Well. I grabbed my new backpack and ran down stairs. There was my favorite breakfest. Mc, Grittles. "YUMMY!" I said for Em.

_How many carbs are in that? I bet you'll be big enough to go on Biggest Loser._

I pushed back thoughts and unwrapped on and took a bite. I gaged almost coughing it up. But I forced myself to chew. I took on more bite and turned around and spit it in the trash. I gaged. My body wanting to eat more, But I wanted to throw it all up.

"Bella C'mon" Emmett said in a sweet vocie rubbing my back. I stood up and leaned on the sink.

"I can't Em, I just can't I need more _time_" I said my vocie breaking on the last word.

Emmett flead the room. I headed out to the jeep. I threw myself in the backseat. I put in my headphones and turned on music. I rubbed my hand along the deep blue color. A tear fell down My face. I whiped it away. I heard car doors and I turned on

Evarose- There's no such thing better than nothing.

I listened to the lyrics,

_**"Where are you when I need you?**_  
_**It seems we're stepping on the same path**_  
_**But somehow we missed each other**_  
_**And we're not finding one another fast, not so fast"**_ She sang. I closed my eyes to keep the tears away.

**_"I never thought that I gave to get back_**  
**_But now I'm thinking differently_**  
**_I always thought I did it for your sake_**  
**_But seems I did it just for me, just for me_**  
**_I have been waiting for you, waiting for so long_**  
**_And I wish you'd show me, show me, show me your thoughts_**  
**_Why won't you show me?Understand that it means something to me_**  
**_I never thought that I gave to get back_**  
**_But now I'm thinking differently_**  
**_I always thought I did it for your sake_**  
**_But seems I did it just for me, just for me_**  
**_There's no such thing_**  
**_There's no such thing_**  
_**There's no such thing**_  
_**There's no such thing as something for nothing**_  
_**I never thought that I gave to get back**_  
_**But now I'm thinking differently**_  
_**I always thought I did it for your sake**_  
_**But seems I did it just for me, just for me**_  
_**I always thought I did it for your sake**_  
_**But seems I did it just for me."**_

The song ended as Emmett parked the jeep.

"Thanks for the ride" I said and then I jumped out of the car.

The next song came on. The good sound of the bass came thru the budds. I smiled at the sound of Weezer- Say it ain't so. I havn't heard it since before..I keept the thought out of my mind. Jacob could burn in hell. I sighed and walked to the beat.

I hummed and opened my locker. This song always made me happy. Any old stuff it was..Vintage. "Say it ain't so" I whispered along with the song. Then came the bridge. I listened to the lyrics before I could reject them. Tears came to my eyes and I hit next and stormed off to english.

I walked tords lunch with one budd in my ear why the other one hanged. Then it made a beep noise. I pulled it out of my pocket. I battery flashed and then it died. "Fuck" I muttered and shoved it in my bag. I walked into the lunch room. And headed straight for the empty table.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. Then I got text meeage.

_I want to see you eat. Come eat with me! Emmett_

I groaned and got in line. I picked a ham thingy and paid for it then headed tords the table. I didn't say a word. I pinched a tiny-tiny peice of bread and ate it like a women.

"So what the hell happend yesterday?" Lauren asked.

"Bella she was talking to _you_, Bella" Jessica added.

"Um...If I wasn't such a nice person I say _'fuck_ off'" I said.

"What?...Did you just say to _me_?" Lauren asked.

"You heard me" I said.

"Girls" Emmett said.

"Emmett can it" I said.

"And this goes for the rest of you, If I wanted you to know I'd tell you" I added.

"Fair enough" Alice said settling it. They convo's kept going on.

"Emmett I can't eat this, I have to go" I whispered into his ear.

I took stood up and grabbed my tray and threw the rest of the sandwitch away. I took out of the school. When I smacked into a hard chest.

There stood James. I stepped back and my hands started to shake. "Hey, Doll" He said in broken french vocie.

"I would love to talk but I can't" I said and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Get your hands off or I will scream" I said in a whisper. He just laughed and let go. I took off like a scared little puppy.

"Im starting new, A whole new person" I whispered and took off running into my secret place

* * *

Under this tree is where i'd hide after they made fun of me. I closed my eyes and flashed back to the last words Edward Cullen said to me

_"WHAT! She's nothing to me. I just want to have fun, There is NO way I would ever date Isabella" Edward said. I covered my mouth as I heard him walk out of the closet, Then he saw me. His green eyes went soft. And I ran as far as I could._

I snapped back into the memory as I heard the school bells. I ran to Math class before I was late.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Im going to start posting links on my profile so you can see what her outfits, Phones, Bags ETC. looks like. Thanks for reading!**

**I you have any Ideas for the next chpaters Just send me a private message or a review stateing your ideas!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the day. I kept my nose down and walked to the jeep.

I looked up so I could see it but there was no Jeep. I turned around a few times. What in seven hells? I checked the parking lot again. I pulled out my phone a called Emmett.

It was on the first ring when a high pitched vocie called my name. Shit! I hung the phone up to see Alice running over to me.

"Have you seen Emmett?" I asked.

"Uh yeah about_ that_..." Alice trailed off.

"Spill it." I said not in the mood for her crap.

"Well he had to leave with Rose so...He asked if I could give you a ride, And I said of course but... I need to get home because my mom is wanting me to sign for a wedding thing for her job, And I said you can ride home with _me_ and we'll leave after the box shows and I will take you home" Alice said. I bit my lip.  
"Im sorry Alice..I'll just walk home I need to do some shit around the house. But thanks so much for the offer" I said. Then her tiny face fell and I felt horrible.

"But call me soon and we should get together or something." I said. Her tiny face lit up.

"OH! That'd be great!" She clapped her hands together she grabbed my phone from her hand and saved her number. "Call me if you decide when you want to hang out!" Alice said then hugged me and danced away.

I was froze from what just happened...What did happen? Then a car horn made me jump 10 feet in the air.

"Sorry!" I yelled at the van and headed my way home. Was this going to be the new Isabella Swan?

The one who is friends with _Alice Cullen_. A girl who goes soft seeing someone sad. A girl who sits with people at lunch? It didn't sound like me but I needed to be new. I was sick of being me. I smirked as I walked off of the school parking lot. It sounded fine with me. I could get involed..But what if I get attached? I don't want strings I just want dust behind me. Im not a puppet.

I tripped over my Pumas and landed on my hands causeing them to bleed. "Curse" I muttered and laid my palms on my jeans. Maybe I would get a hair cut? Maybe be around people and not worry. I started daydreaming about what I was going to be. Then I started to get stark cold!

Then I realized it was raining. It was picking up every step I took. Then I started jogging. And I knew better not to run or I might really get hurt. The rain started to pour and it was so bad I could hardly see what was ahead of me. And I was freezeing.  
Then I heard a car horn. I froze and looked to my right. I felt my eyes go into slits as I was trying to see. I made out headlights and they stopped beside me. Then the back seat door opened.

"BELLA GET IN!" Alice vocie yelled. And for the first time in a long time I just jumped head first...Into the car that is. I shut the door behing and I felt the car take off.

"OH GOD YOUR LIPS ARE BLUE! AND YOUR SOAKED! YOUR GONNA NEED SOME WARM CLOTHES!" Alice yelled from the passenger seat.

"Do you have to yell?" I asked sitting up. It felt good in the car. Then I hit me what kind of car I was in.

_A Volvo._  
"You okay" A soft vocie asked from the drivers seat.

"Yeah" I muttered. I was in _Edward_ Cullen's car. I should have just kept walking. Stupid me.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Well when the rain started to pick up Edward asked if you got a ride..So then I told him not that I know of so we came looking for you. And you look like a...Willow tree" Alice snickered.

"Ha." I said letting venom come into my vocie.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said and tried to stop laughing.

Then I lost it and started belly laughing. I fell over on my side because I was laughing so hard Alice was laughing about as hard as me. I sucked in a breath and calmed myself.

"Why were we laughing?" I asked.

"What do you have Multi-Belladis_order_?" Alice asked and Edward laughed under his breath.

"Yep" I said. We stopped and Edward grabbed his keys and got out.

"C'mon Bella" Alice said. I stepped out of the car then shut my door. OH MY GOD!

I was at the _cullen house._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the beging chapters! I know they sucked...BAD! But It was my 1st time ever useing this website so Im still trying to get a hang of it. And there are oufit/hairstyles/makeup/room/car & more links on my profile...CHECK IT OUT!**

**SO! Back to the important stuff..What will happen when she goes inside, And is Bella going to become part of the "In" croud? And don't you think Edwards being a little sweet? And If your comfussed at all more stuff unravels in the next few CHAPTERS! So hold your hourses!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was in Alice's walk in closet as she was finding me something to wear. She was talking about how she wanted to be a Fashion Designer. She was going to open a little store in Port Angelas. When I told her I'd never been there she planed a shopping trip in'less then 3 secounds. I have realised Alice is a very buoyant, abnormal, selfless tiny girl. But she was very willed. She rattled on about some blonde named Jasper. Who is going to college to be a shrink. He sounded so diffrent then Alice. She pulled out flats and purple jeans and a plaid button up.

"Alice I can't take your clothes" I said.

"It's okay, They're to big for me so..Let me guess you wear a size 8 in shoes don't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, How'd you know that?" I asked.

"It's a gift" She said then smiled and threw the clothes at me.

"Put them on." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am" I barked and put the clothes on.

"Sit" She oredered and I followed.

"I notice you wear your hair up so I was thinking a few curly peices and them some volu-"

"ALICE! Please don't do a bunch of crap to my head...Please" I begged.

"Fine" Alice said and put my hair in a sloppy bun.  
"Thank you" I said.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Umm...No" I said the subjet being kind of akward for me. She grabbed purple eyeshadow and told me to close my eyes and I felt the soft brush along my eye.

"I have a question please don't take offence" Alice said after a few moments later switching eyes.

"Um...Okay?" I said but it came out sounding like a question.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" She asked. My eyes opened.

"What?" I asked. "Do I look like a girl who's never had a boyfriend?" I asked getting pissed.

"Calm down...It was just a question" Alice said holding her hands up.

"Answer my question" I spat thru my teeth.

"No you look like you have had a boyfriend before...You just have never talked about guys. And when Emmett talks about you..You never seem to have a boyfriend" She said.

"Oh" I said breathless.

"Now eyes closed" Alice said. I closed my eyes.  
She finshed my eyes and lips and put the makeup in her bag.

"Yes" I said as she grabbed her nail pollish.

"Yes, What?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I had a boyfriend he lives at La Push. He traveled...A lot. He was my best friend. Well he was always gone. On september 13th my 15th birthday. Emmett gave me a big birthday bash with everyone from La Push. I invited my friend Ally to the party. Well Jake didn't show up. At all. He didn't even send me a Birthday text. About an hour after the party Ally showed up. I found out a week later the reason why he didn't show is because Jake and Ally having sex that day...It was the last time I ever wore a dress" I added at the end.

Why did I tell her this...

Even Em doesn't know.  
"Im sorry" Alice said.

"But you cannot tell ANYONE" I said.

"Don't worry" She said finshing my nails.

"Now you sparkle, Even if you are underdressed" She said. I laughed.

We headed back to her bedroom. Witch was pink and amazing. I grinned and sat down on a chair as she climbed up to her bed.

We gigled at each other as we pretended to be Jessica and Lauren.

"OHMYGOD! I can't belive Johnny Deep didn't retweet my tweet!" Alice cried.

"I can't belive you even like J.D because you so much hotter!" I cried out.

We laughed.

Then there was a bang on the door and Alice jumped out of her bed onto the floor. I started belly laughing. "You...Should have...Seen..Your...FACE!" I said between laughs.

She rubbed her knee.

"MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!" Edward yelled outside the door.

"CRAP!" I yelled. I grabbed my phone and wet clothes.

"I have to go" I said.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"7:58!" I yelled looking at her clock. Alice laughed.

I swung the door open and me and alice ran down stairs laughing. Then I smacked right into and laned on my butt.

"OH DEAR!" Mrs. Cullen said.

"IM SO SORRY!" I said my whole face turning bright red.

"Are you okay?" asked.

"Im fine" I said as he held his hand out to help me up. I took it.

"Be more careful Miss Swan" Alice said behind me.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's fine" Dr. Cullen said.

"Bye Alice" I said and headed for the door.

"Won't you join us for diner?" asked.

"I would enjoy that but I need to go home. I have a load of stuff to do at the house" I said sweetly.

"Oh please!" Alice begged.

"Alice" said to her daughter.

"How about next time" Alice said.

"Sure" I said knowing there was no next time.

"How about next week! Jasper is coming down he is getting a break! And will be joining us! It'll be fun!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Sure, I will come if it's fine with your parents" I said reminding her that she hadn't asked her parents.

"Oh it'll be fine" Mrs. Cullen said.

"Okay then, See you next week" I said.

"Bye!" Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen said. Alice was talking faster than light to Esme.

I had one foot out the door when I heard Edward say

"Goodnight Isabella"

But I closed the door and started to walk home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW Links on my PROFILE!**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the tree hidden from the school being 14 has draw backs. Like being the worst time of your life!

"Bella?" I heard a vocie come from behind me. I jumped off the tree I was sitting on.  
"Jeez Edward!" I whispered/yelled then smacked him on the arm. He just chuckled. I looked down at the ground.

"Hey, C'mon I will walk you back to school" Edward said.

"Okay" I said and we held each others hands. We got to the doors.

"Edward I need to tell you something, It's important" I said.

"What?" He asked turning to face me.

"My dad-"  
"Eddy! What are you doing with her?!" Tanya yelled.

"Another time then.." I said and went to walk away. He grabbed my hand but then let it go, To chase after Tanya Denali. Just like everybody else. I ran into the school when I sat down near the cleaning closet. Then I heard vocies.  
"WHAT! She's nothing to me. I just want to have fun, There is NO way I would ever date Isabella" Edward said.

I covered my mouth as I heard him walk out of the closet, Then he saw me. His green eyes went soft. And I ran as far as I could.

Then I smacked into Emmett.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked scared by my tears.

I just started sobbing in his chest.

"Em, Dad...Hits me" I finally said. Emmett jerked me back to stare at.  
"BELLA!" He yelled.

Then my eyes flew open. Emmett was in my face and shakeing me.

"Oh, Thank god!" He yelled and wraped me in a hug. "What's.." I trailed off. I was just back at school 3 years ago. And Edward, Tanya..  
"I woke up by screaming, Belly you were screaming bloody murder. SO I was ready to kick some ass, When I saw you sleeping...You were screaming in your sleep! What were you dreaming about?" Emmett asked.  
Oh..I was dreaming. SHIT! I hate Edward Cullen he makes me sick!

"I was just dreaming about something that happend in the past.." I said in a low vocie.  
"What?" Emmett asked.

"The day...The day I told you about Charlie" I said. I mean I wasn't lying but that wasn't the scary part. It was the feeling of be unwanted by someone you loved.  
"It's okay my little belly button" He said and rocked me back and forth.

"Emmett Im going to take a shower" I said and looked at the clock 4:48 A.M

"Ok..Im gonna catch a few more minutes of shut eye." He said.

"Kay" I said and with that he left the room.

* * *

I sat naked with a towel wrapped around me I formed a plan in the shower. I couldn't make it to the Cullen's home for a meal. One of the pipes broke so a plumer had to come over and fix it. Alice was sad but I told her 'some other time' and she was happy again talking about a new french clothes line.  
My plan was to make Edward miss me..

Better words to make him feel like shit for doing what he did to me. I don't know if I want him..Just too feel good enough..I think.

Step one: Do something diffrent with hair.  
I brushed all my hair to the side and did a Side-fishtale-braid and then I ran to my closet.  
Step 2: Dress the same yet diffrent.

I pulled out my Geek blueish shirt I wore my favorite push up bra under it! Then I slid on some tights with hipster shorts on top. I grabbed my boots. I grabbed my hand necklace then two braclets. Then I put some make up on and added some glasses. I grabbed my spikey bag then my new ear buds. I grabbed my grey coat.

I saw the sun across the grass. I opened my window and felt a warmish breeze come in thru it.

NO COAT!

I did a small happy dance..For warm weather of course! I screamed. I love warm weather. I shut the wondow and ran down stairs. I was hopeing Rose or Emmett would be down here..

But they weren't I ran upstairs to grab my Phone. I plugged my head phones in. That black nail polish Alice put on me was a demon. I couldn't get it off so my nails were glossy black.  
I ran back down stairs when Emmett let out a low whistle.  
"Bella's bringing sexy back YEAH! But is dirty she don't wash her crack YEP!" Emmett sang to me while playing with my hair.

"You do look good, Bella" Rose said.  
"Thanks" I told them.  
We walked out to the jeep. Emmett injoyed when I road with him even if we didn't speak. I turned on Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding I put my ear buds in and hummed along to the song.  
Then we pulled infront of the school..It's now or Never.

* * *

**Remeber Links on my profile! Any hoo! Her dream did happen that's why Edward/Bella are so weird around each other. Any ways**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your favorite part, And you least favorite! I read all of them! Next will probly be a Edward P.O.V**

**-_Faith_**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK Edward did not hit bella Charlie did that's why she lives with Emmett & Rose! That's what she was trying to tell Edward...I know I said Edward would be the next P.O.V but I thought Alice's would be better! Thanks for reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I wish I did**

* * *

**ALICE P.O.V**

Me and Edward stayed in silence on our car ride to the school. He liked Bella. I could just feel it..Bella liked Edward. THEY HAVE TO HOOK UP. I glared again at my brother. He was a good kid to her. I mean when we'd make fun of her he wouldn't join in. I mean he could of stopped us...

But he didn't. But what happend the other night. He loved Bella if he knows it or not. Edward parked his stupid shiny volvo.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as I glared.  
"Y'know what!" I yelled getting out of the car.

I pulled at my yellow dress and fixed my heels. I love warm days..I miss Jasper he has changed my life so much! Then Emmett jeep pulled up with music blasting. I danced to the beat.

"GO GUUUUUUURRRRRRRRLLLLLL!" Emmett yelled. Then the music turned off.  
"HEY!" I yelled. And Rosalie flipped me off.

I loved her too.  
Emmett got out wearing a white polo and basketball shorts. I shook my head. Rose came around in a white dress with ruffles and heals her hair was straight. FINALLY! Someone with a since of style.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled and banged on the back of the car window. I could hear a muffled yell. I looked as Edward leaned up on his car. Stupid bass-a-tird! I could bang off his cockyness with a hammer...

HAHA! That was perverted! I gigled and Edward gave me a crazy look. I stuck my tounge out. Then Edward looked back at the jeep and his mouth poped open. I jerked around to see.  
OH MY GAWD! THAT IS BELLA! AND SHE WASN'T DRESSED LIKE A SUPER EMO!

She waved at me then did something on her phone then slid it into her bag. I smiled at her Geek shirt it fit her well. Emmett and Rose headed over with Bella right beside them. I heard someone let out a whistle and Bella looked at where the whistle came from but turned around and walked to me.

"HEY ALICE!" She said then hugged me.

"Bella is that you?" I asked when she let go.  
"I know! I can't help it warm weather makes me happy!" She said then did this little happy dance. How come she could look sexy and do that! I need to have Jazz help me with my happy dances.

"I wasn't talking about your mood" I said Bella gave me a weird look.  
"Your clothes!" I yelled. Bella mouthed the word 'Oh'  
"Like I said the weather" Bella said ponting up.

"I wish it was warm every fucking day" Edward muttered. Me and Rose gave him the same look and he blushed slightly. OMG! Edward just blushed! I have to text Jazzy. I pulled out my Phone

_JAZZY BABY! A girl is making Edward CrAzy! And he just blushed..BLUSHED! OMFG! U should have Seen it...Alice_

I put my phone up.

"Anyways..I was woundering if you'd like to-"

But Bella was cut by the sound of the school bell.

"Oh well, SEE YA LATER!" She yelled while she ran to her english class. Emmett gave my brother a look. Then he smirked.  
"Are you checking out my baby belly's ass?" Emmett asked. Edward just rolled his eyes and walked away. Then my phone went off.  
_Oh wow! Who is this girl?...Jasper_

_ Isabella Swan...Alice_

Then my Iphone 5 went off.

_You mean the girl you picked on?...Jasper_

_Yes. I have 2 run 2 class txt you later LUV YA!...Alice_

I put my phone in my pocket and me Em & Rose went to Math.

* * *

History flew by then it was lunch time. Jasper hasn't texted me back, He better not be flirting with a bunch of bitches. Im going to go shopping this week and I will pick up Jazz from school and show those bitches who I am. I smirked at the thought. Then my phone went off.  
_Hey, babe my phones about to die call me tonight with details! *Fake girl vocie*...Jasper_

I smiled and put my phone in my bag.

"Aloha" I said and hooked arms with Bella who had her nose in her phone.

"Who you texting?" I asked.  
"Im reading" She said annoyed.

"WHAT?! You read!? I mean phones are meant to shop, facebook, INSTAGRAM!" I yelled. Why would you read on a phone?  
"It's called Lock & Key by Sarah Dessen" Bella trailed on like I didn't say anything.  
I jerked the phone out of her hand.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled.

"NO! YOU SHOULD BE TWEETING OR TAGGING OR PRE-ORDERING!" Alice yelled.

"SOCAIL NETWORK IS STUPID! IT'S FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO LIVES AND DON'T DO SHIT THAT'S IMPORTANT!" Bella yelled.  
"Bella do you even have a twitter?" I asked.

"Nope" She said popeing a 'P' at the end.  
"Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr?" I asked.  
"I have a weheartit account?" Bella asked then bit her lip.

"Jeez Bella!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Then she grabbed her phone back.

"Could you be any louder?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, People in Japan can hear you two" Rose added. Edward laughed.  
"Bella, Does not have a Instagram, Facebook, Twitter or a Tumblr! She's reads when she is on her phone!" I yelled.  
"Seirously?" Emmett asked looking at Bella. Bella blushed.  
"I like to read, The more I read..It will help me become a better author" Bella said.  
"Stupid" I said.  
"Look let'me just read you a few words" Bella said.

"Fine." Me, Rose and Emmett whined. Bella took a deep breath

"What is family? They were the people who claimed you. In good, in bad, in parts or in whole, they were the ones who showed up, who stayed in there, regardless. It wasn't just about blood relations or shared chromosomes, but something wider, bigger. We had many families over time. Our family of origin, the family we created, and the groups you moved through while all of this was happening: friends, lovers, sometimes even strangers. None of them perfect, and we couldn't expect them to be. You can't make any one person your world. The trick was to take what each could give you and build your world from it." Bella stopped and looked at us.

"Wow, That was deep" Rose said. I nodded and we walked to the lunch room to get food.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I kept reading my book as I sat near the sluts and nibbled on my crakers.

"_Not everything's perfect, especially in the beginning. And its all right to have a little bit of regret every once in a while. It's when you feel it all the time and can't do anything about it... that's when you get into trouble"_ I re-read that about 5 times.

THAT'S IT! IM SO FREAKING SICK! IM TIRED OF EDWARD AND HIS STUPID SEXY SMIRK SICK OF EVERYONE CAREING! IM SICK! I WISH IT NEVER HAPPEND! Wouldn't that be nice..If it never happend. I looked up and Edward was stareing at me. I glared.

"Alice can you come over later?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to Port A?" Emmett asked.

"I do need a pair of Vans" I said.

"YES!" Alice yelled. "Can Jasper come to?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I'd like to meet him" I said.

"How about we ditch school, Lord knows we aren't going to miss anything" I added.

"Okay it's going to be Me, Bella, Emmett Rose, Edward and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Sounds about right" Emmett said as I put a fake smile on my face.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think should happen next!**

**-Faith**


	9. Chapter 9 (How did we get here?)

How did I get here?

My plan was suposed to be brillant! Well it wasn't, We picked up Jasper. Who is very weird, But a good guy. And Alice decided to ride with him. And now here I am stuck with Edward Cullen all alone. In the stupid shiny volvo!

I glared out the window. The trees looked like water paint. I looked at Edward. Then he turned to look at me and I jerked my head away.

"Bella, What happened?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him. The car's tire made a nails-on-chalkboard sound as Edward pulled to the side of the road. My heart raced and I looked at Edward.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" Edward yelled and his hands smacked into the steering wheel. I flinched.

"We used to be so close, And now we hate each other? Bella what happend. I don't understand? What has got into you?" He asked.

And then everything went blury I felt the anger spread in my veins I wanted to punch him. My vission got clear.

"Get off your high horse! This is not MY fault!" I screamed. Edward jumped back.

"Bella! This is your fault! You heard everything I said in-"  
"Edward! You chased after TANYA! Of all fucking people! When I was trying to tell someone! And then I heard what you said in the closet!" I yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR MAD ABOUT! BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FINISH WHATEVER SENTENCE YOU WERE SAYING! BELLA! GET REAL!" Edward yelled at me.

"STUPID?!" I screamed. "LISTEN HERE EDWARD CULLEN! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU MY DAD HAS BEEN BEATING THE SHIT OUTTA ME FOR 3 MONTHS! BUT INSTEAD I HAD TO TELL EMMETT, BECAUSE YOU CHASED AFTER TANYA!" I yelled. I punched his dashbord.

"And then YOU! Decided to tell Tanya that I meant NOTHING TORDS YOU! And you just wanted to have FUN!? How childish is that?! And im to blame of all this! No you Edward Anthony Cullen YOU are the one to BLMAE!" I screamed. He looked at me with a broken look.

I opened the door and grabbed my bag and got out of the stupid car and slammed the door. Tears poured down my cheeks. And it started to rain. OH GREAT! JUST KILL ME NOW!

Then something hit my arm. I looked down to see Edward's hand wraped around my arm. Then I was being spun around. Edward bent down and met his eyes with mine.

"Bella, You heard wrong!" Edward said.  
"I HEARD YOU!" I yelled.

"No Isabella just listen! Just hear me out!" Edward begged.

The rain drops got bigger and smacked my body. It was painful.

"Tell me Edward! What happend?!" I yelled.

"The only reason why I chased after Tanya is Because her foster died a week or so before you tried to tell me about your dad, Her foster mom was in a house fire she didn't make it out neither did her baby brother! So as the good person I am I was trying to be her friend, Of course she wants more then friends! I don't know why I didn't see it before!" Edward said.

Then I rembered the news peice on a Women and Son caught in a house fire right outside of forks. They died in the house.

"And what you heard was misunderstood! I was trying to get back to you and Tanya said something about you being unimportant "Emo" and I got pissed so I yelled at her. And said "What do you want me to say, WHAT? She's nothing to me. I just want to have fun, There is NO way I would ever date Isabella?" And then I told her you were the best person I know and that I loved you then I stormed out of the closet and there you stood, And I realised you heard what I said. And you must not feel the same so I went to say I don't want things to be diffrent between us if you don't want that and you ran like a bat outta hell! And you havn't spoke to me since so I took that as a hint!" Edward said.

I was frozen. Edward loved me? I mean like he loved me? When I liked him her loved me? And never told me? That son of a bitch! So all this time I thought he hated me, And it was totaly diffrent! Then Edward started crying.

"Bella please say you'll forgive me!" Edward begged.

The rain started to pour. I looked at his green eyes. I knew my answer. It may hurt him and break me but I had to say it.

"Edward-"

* * *

**Yep that is a Cliffy!**

**Anyways I think you guys should check out this amazing song! Artist: Paramore Song: Still into you!**

**Anyways back to the story..Tell me what you think Bella is or should say. And what you think of Edwards side of the story. Always make sure you get both sides of the story. You never know how far fetch you are from the truth! Tell me your thoughts on the story!**

**I might update...Or I might not MWA HAHA I know im evil!**

**Review!**

**-Faith .L. Bow **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry **_**it took so long to update my mom has lupus and its been really hard on her. So I've been taking care of the house and Sibblings, ANYHOO! **

**This chapter maybe to much for some readers to read so you can just skip it. If things get to heavy! **

**I OWN TWILIGHT! Nah, Im kidding S.M does :D**

* * *

The rain started to pour. I looked at his green eyes. I knew my answer. It may hurt him and break me but I had to say it.

"Edward..I can't do this. Im sorry, Edward I love you. But im not going to get hurt Ok? Im leaving as soon as im 18. And there's no coming back. And there's no way..I..Can't.." I was at loss of words as my chest ripped into a open flame. "Goodbye, Edward." I said.

I took off and ran.

I bent down and rested my hands on my knees.

The rain was a light sprinkle my hair was soaked Im outta breath and lost. And it's Twilight. GREAT! I wouldn't alow myself to think of Edward. Then I heard vocies about to come around the ally. My gut told me to run. But I couldn't run anymore. They rounded the ally.

There were 5 or 4. Then I saw James his hair pulled back. Bud Light in hand. I noticed Laurant and Raoul, Raoul was a drop out and always picked fights. And his brother Kevin. I don't know the other kid. I turned and didn't look back.  
"HEY! SUGAR!" Kevin called. I ignored him.

"C'mon sugar! Let'me have a taste!" Laurant Poris yelled.

My breathing hyped up. I wasn't going to make it. They were going to have there way and kill me. No they won't kill me because that would be letting off easy. Tears filled my eyes knowing James would snap soon. I sucked a deep breath in. "Get her boys" James said and I heard there feet start running and I took off as fast as I could.

****Emmetts P.O.V****  
**"Where are they?" Rosie said calling Bella for the 23rd time. Then boney Edward ran into the store. Had he been..Crying.**  
**"Hey right hand man" I said and laughed at my own joke. **

**"Bella" He breathed out of breath.**  
**Painic washed thru me.**  
**"Where is she?" I asked. **

**"She took off an hour ago and I can't find her. It's almost dark and..I think she's in trouble" Edward said. "Jasper call Stefan" Alice said. **

**But I was off I got in my Jeep. Edward climbed in. **

**"Wheres the last place you saw her?" I asked, Edward gave me directions. I parked the jeep and climb out. "Ok..You go left I'll go right" I told Edward and we split up.**

*Bella's P.O.V*  
Raoul was nursing my neck. I tried to shove him off but Laurant grabbed my arms. James pulled on the edge of my shorts. I kicked him.

He grabbed the hem of my shorts and ripped them off. He shoved his hand in my underwear. I fought but there were to many guys. I sucked in a breath a screamed. And I kept screaming in'till James did something down there that made me break out in tears. God. Take me now.  
"BELLA!" I heard Edward's vocie.

James took off along with Laurant but Edward busted Kevin in the face. Then Emmett came around the ally. He grabbed Raoul by the neck. After he pasted out and Edward's knuckles were blue they looked at me.

My bear of a brother picked up my shorts and gave them to me. I slid them on in shock.

"Bella..You ok?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah. Im fine" I said trying to be sarcstic but it came out breathless and shakey. Edward ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Call the police Emmett" He said harshly. I let Edward comfort me. I listened to Emmett on the phone. When I heard the cops I drifted.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts of this chapter! And what you think should happen next. Or tell me if you hate it! **

**TTFN!**

**Faith. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight S.M DOES! Now would you get off my back!?**

* * *

"Emmett just leave" I said trying to push Emmett out our front door.

Rosalie beeped the horn. She understood that I needed to be alone after what hapend with James...

Emmett didn't.

He hasn't left me alone since we left the E.R. And that was 7 days ago.

"But bells.." Emmett trailed off one foot out the door. I groaned at the nickname.

"Emmett go help Rose's big-shot-banker- Father and then you can come home. You need to get good with the parents if you plan on Rosalie any time in the future so LEAVE" I said shoving him out the door.

"Did you just push me?" Emmett asked.

"MY DAD WILL EAT YOU FOR LUNCH WE'RE TEN MINUTES LATE!" Rosalie yelled from her red car.

"Call me if anything happens" Emmett said.

"Bye Emmett" I said and slammed the door in his face. I sighed and leaned on the door. I waited in 'till I heard them drive away. I slowly climbed my stairs. I sat down. Edward, Edward, Edward.

That's all I have been thinking about for the past week. He stayed with me at the E.R the air was thick then. But he seemed not to mind. But as soon as we could go home, He left and haven't seen him since. I would have to face school tomorrow. And Edward would be there. But the funny thing is..

No the stupid thing is, I can't seem to breathe without him. When he picked me up after Emmett gave me my shorts. I felt like my lungs could breathe. At the E.R even after they checked my lady parts. I was fine because I knew Edward would be there. But he's not now. And I can't breathe.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly went down stairs.

"Emmett! I swear!" I started to yell at my brother. Who most likely made Rose turn around and check on me. I opened the door and saw Mike Newton.

Jeez. Can't catch a break.

"Hey Bella" He said chipper. When he wasn't helping at his Parents multi-bussiness. He worked for the UPS. I think so he could have exuses to show up at girls house.

"Mike" I said.

"What's up?" Mike asked not bothered by my lack of caring.

"The sky?" I asked like he was stupid.

He laughed.  
"What do you have for me?" I asked. He handed me a box.

"Thanks Mike" I said and shut the door in his face.

"BYE BELLA!" He yelled. Moron.  
I rolled my eyes and opened my box.  
I screamed.

It was my Geek hoodie and new phone case. I ran upstairs, Glad to have something to do. I changed out my phone case and put on my new hoodie and looked in the mirror. It looked good on me, Wow. That never happens. I zipped it up over my MTV tank top. I sat on my bed and played with the holes in my jeans.  
I needed Edward.

SHUT UP! my Debbie downer side yelled at me. I did, I loved him and there was no Escaping it. I threw myself back on the bed.  
What do I do now?  
Then I plan came to mine. My brain screamed no but, my heart was screaming YES! And my tummy was eating butterfly's.

I stood up and grabbed my phone with a notepad and pen. This was the notepad Emmett got for me years ago. I tore out a page. And sat on my desk I pressed number 4 and hit the talk button. I put the phone up to my ear as I looked out the window.

"Hello" A chipper voice came threw the phone.  
"Hey, Alice" I said glad to hear her voice.

"What's up?" She asked. I could hear someone talking.  
Alice hushed whoever it was.

"The sky." I said repeating what I said to mike and laughing at myself Alice joined in.  
"Oh,**_ Bella_** your so funny" Alice said stressing my name.  
"Oh.. Kay?" I asked.  
"Anyways I need a favor?" I added.

"You need a make over?!" Alice said I could see her picking out dresses and heels and..

"NO!" I yelled. "I mean, I need um.. Uh." I stammered.  
"Bella just ask." She said simply.

"I kinda needyourborhtersnumber" I said super fast making my words blend together.

"What.. Oh, OH! OH OH! Um hang on, It's...908-4099" She said. I swear my face was bright red.. Redder then my pen. I wrote down the number.

"Thanks Alice" I said.  
"Bye Bella" She said and hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later...

I sat on my desk trying to figure out if I should call or text...  
I'll text.

I pulled out my Phone and saved Edward's number on my phone.  
I took a deep breath and started texting.

_Hey Edward, It's Bella I just wanted to let you know i'll see you at school tomorrow- B_

I pressed send.  
"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

What did I just do?! I wacked my head on the wall. UGH! I threw myself down on my bed. I bet I sound like a stalker. I picked up my phone pressed 3 then talk.

* * *

**EDWARDS P.O.V**

Me and Alice sat down eating lunch in my room and watching Celeb Ghost stories on BIO. Alice loved Ghost. I rolled my eyes. They just lied to get on this show.

"And I knew then they weren't human" A actress said. Then it cut to some Movie trailer.

"OH! DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Alice yelled pointing at the T.V. I just took a bite of my chips. Then Alice's phone went off. She looked at it. Her face went blank, To shock to bliss. She answered it.

"Hello" She said a little to chipper. Well it's not Jasper because there fighting..

"Who is it?" I whispered. Alice hushed me and muted my T.V

"What's up?" She asked pushing the plate off her lap.

"OH Bella your so funny." She said stressing her name. I felt the blood fall out of my face.

Bella?

My heartbeat picked up. I haven't spoke or seen her since the E.R when Rosalie told me to give her some space.

"You need a MAKEOVER!" Alice yelled snapping me out of my trance. I heard a loud 'NO' from the other end. I chuckled and Alice hit my arm.

"Why is she calling you?" I asked. She held her hand up.  
"Bella just ask." Alice said sounding blunt.

"Put it on speaker!" I whined. And Alice hit my arm again. Shock crossed her face as she took in whatever Bella just said.  
"What?.. Oh, OH! OH OH!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Um hang on," She told me.

"It's 908-4099" Alice said without skipping a beat.

My mouth dropped. Why did she just tell Bella MY number.  
"Bye Bella!" Alice said and hung up.

"GET YOUR PHONE!" Alice yelled at me. I grabbed it from my pillow.

"Bella, Will be calling or texting any second." Alice said Matter-of-factly.  
"Why. What'd she say?" I asked.

"She asked for your number." Alice said slowly like I was stupid. I snapped out of it and got lost in my thoughts.  
Then my phone made a beep noise.

Text message.

I looked at Alice.

"You read it" I said and shoved the phone at her. She opened it and smiled.

"OUT LOUD ALICE!" I yelled at her.  
"Shesh!" She mutter.

"Hey Edward it's Bella" Alice said trying to mock Bella's voice but You couldn't mock perfection.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll se you at school tomorrow- B" Alice said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?" Alice asked.

"Because your a girl" I argued back.

"Well Bella's not like any girl I know!" Alice said.

"Give me the phone" I ordered. I pressed number 3 on my speed dial and hit talk.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.  
I groaned. C'mon man!  
"Hello?" Emmett's voice boomed threw my phone.  
"Hey Em, Your sister just-"

"NAW! This is my voice mail! Gotcha after all didn't I? I bet your pissed! Okay leave a message after the beep. EEEK!" Emmett's Voice mail cut me off me.

"Rose.. What do I do now" the voice mail carried on. "Hit the button" Roses hushed voice said. "What Button?!" Emmett demanded. "This button!" Rosalie growled then there voices were cut off with a beep.

I hung up and tried again, And again...And again.

"Edward who are you calling?" Alice asked after my forth time of trying to reach Emmett.

"What the hell?! Why are you blowing up my phone?!" Emmett boomed on the other line.

"Emmett it's about Bella" I said. "Rut-row Shaggy! She's talking to Rosalie over the phone right now." Emmett said.

"You mean she's not with you?" I asked.  
"No I'm at Rosalie's dad's house Bro" Emmett said.

"Bella texted me." I rushed out.

"Nu-huh!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I clicked end to hang up on Rose. I started walking around the room.

15 minutes and he hasn't texted me back. Then my text tone went off.  
_See you then- E_

The text ran.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I yelled

* * *

**Aloha! Hope you enjoyed that one! I tried to have more goofy Emmett in there. **

**Anyways, This chapter was really different for me to write. I wrote a new Twi-fic it's called 'Last Hope' check it out. **

**Anyways REVIEWER'S I'D LIKE TO THANK!**

**-hiddenfanggirl16**

-sibuna826twihard

_-thelionismine_

**REVIEW and tell me your favorite parts And if you liked it or if you didn't!**

**-Faith. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, Your in for a treat. This is the longest Chapter I've written so far it's only 28 words away from a 4,000 chapter! I decided to do this for EDWARD CULLEN'S birthday witch is today! June 5th if im right he's turn 114! And on June 5th I celebrated my Birthday and my Grandfather's bday is tomorrow. So yeah, Im busy! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Did last night really happen? I sat up and looked at my arms.

And of course the cuts were there and a bloody towel on the floor beside my bed. I looked at the clock. **4:55** it read. I could make it to the bathroom before Emmett woke up and saw my arms. I ran to the bathroom on my tip toes. I can't believe I cut myself.

GOD! I slammed my hand down on the sink.  
"Fuck, Life." I muttered.

I turned the shower on as hot as it would go so it would burn my skin a little. It the pain always cleared my thoughts. I washed my hair and cleaned my arm the best I could then got out. I went to my room and wrapped up in my mint green robe.

And opened my window.  
"FLY MAGGOTS!" I yelled.

It was cold! I slammed the window shut.

Of course the day I want warm weather it's cold as ice. I blow dried my hair.

I put on my black skinny's and Obey T-shirt. With my puma's and slid on a beanie. I deiced to leave my hair straight. I put on my grey coat and headed down the hallway.

I heard the shower on and both Emmett and Rose's voice's coming from the bathroom I groaned and headed down stairs.

I don't feel like eating.

I grabbed my makeup bag and shoved it in my purse along with my IPod and went outside. Then a thought crossed my mind. I smiled ran inside and grabbed Emmett's car keys.

* * *

Emmett and Rose walked out of the house.

I watched them from the jeep. I had the driver's side window rolled down. With my iPod playing softly.

"Your keys are in the car! They have to be!" Rose said to Emmett.

"But Babe I have put them in the same place since I got that baby" Emmett argued.

Then I started the car and both of there heads jerked around.

I smiled at them a waved. They stood there in shock then it started to rain.

I rolled up the window while Emmett climbed in the passenger seat.  
"Why are you in my seat?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I'm driving today" I said putting a fake smile on. Rose laughed from the backseat.

"Just don't drive to slow" Rose added. I rolled my eyes as I hooked my IPod to the Jeep's stereo.

I turned on New Found Glory's cover of 'Kiss me' as I backed out.

"I thought you we're going to turn on a Emo song!" Emmett yield. Em sort of has a man-crush on New Found Glory member: Chad Gilbert.

Emmett started singing.  
"Sing with me BELLS!" Emmett yelled I flinched at the nickname.

I turned right. And drummed along to the drums as the 1st verse ended.

"Kiss me! Beneath the milky Twilight!" I sang with Emmett.

Rose screamed from the backseat making me slam her into the back seat.

"OW!" She yelled.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed looking around.

"YOU SLAMMED ME INTO THE SEAT!" Rose yelled.

"I mean why'd you scream!" I yelled back. She sat in her seat and buckled.

"You can sing!" She said all happily like Alice would.  
"And if you tell anyone-"

"Don't worry I'll tell EVERYONE!" She said cutting me off.

"Rose!" I whined as I started driving again.

Another song came on.

"Wow, Bella you have a really good voice" Emmett said.

I blushed. Emmett was really picky about singers so I knew that what he said meant A LOT!

"Thanks" I said.

"Hey there's a talent show coming up why don't you sign up?" Emmett asked as we pulled into school.

"Go jump off a cliff" I said to Emmett and I laughed forgetting my bad mood earlier.

I parked and gave Emmett the keys. I took the IPod and jumped out I did my makeup while waiting for Emmett to come out so I left my purse in the car.

I loved the song that was playing to I turned in up as loud as the IPod (4G) would let.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice behind me. Of course I would park next to them. DAMN!

I turned around there stood Alice with Edward and all of his cockyness behind her.

"Alice" I greeted her.

"What are you listening to?" Alice asked. She started dancing along this was not a song you danced along to.

"Alice, Your ruining the song." I told her. "What's the name?" Alice asked as she stopping dancing.

"Muse Super Massive Black hole" I said.

"I have a secret about Bella" Rose said as I told Alice the name.

"It's about Rosalie's VAGINA!" I yelled and glared at her.

"Don't be hating because you never got any!" Rose argued back.

My mouth dropped.

"You mean Bella's a virgin?" Alice asked like Rose had a third head.

I blushed bright red.

"Yep." Rose said making me blush.

"HEY! Nothing wrong with that!" Emmett boomed wrapping his arm around me.

God if your going to kill me, Do it now.  
Then I suddenly remembered Edward was here.

SHIT!

"You know anyone who will do Bella so she's not so emoish all the time?" Rose asked.

IM GOING TO KILL ROSE!

"Um I might!" Alice said pointing at Edward.

I looked at him and his mouth was hanging open.

"I heard him tell Emmett that on the phone yesterday!" Alice said.

"So you were talking about Bella?" Rose asked Emmett.

"DAMN IT! CAN YOU GUYS STOP TALKING LIKE IM NOT HERE!" I yelled.

And Rose and Alice just ignored me.

"I mean if Eddy would grow a pair and man up we wouldn't have this problem" Alice said.

"WAIT!" I yelled realizing what they said. I stepped away from Emmett so I could look at him.

"You two we're talking about me? In a sexual way?" I asked Emmett.

"It's wasn't like that!" Emmett said. I busted out laughing.

"You are such a perv Emmett" I said trying the best I could to change the subject.

"So would you do it with my brother?" Alice asked. I stared at her and everything fell quite. I clinched my fist not wanting to hurt Alice.

"Alice that is none of your damn Business. And your so lucky I'm not beating the shit out of you and Rose. You two are great friends. True blue good ones!" I screamed at the in and stormed off.

"BELLA WAIT!" Rose and Alice called at the same time.

I ignored them.

"Sorry if we embarrassed you!" Alice said.

"Yeah I'm super sorry I got carried away" Rose added. I walked into the boys bathroom.

"What the hell?" Alice asked as I checked stalls.

"EW. It stinks!" Rose said.

I locked the top lock of the door.

"It's private place where people can't hear us" I told them.

"OH! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN A MENS BATHROOM PLEASE JUST TAKE ME TO ZARA THEN KILL ME I'LL GO OUT IN STYLE!" Alice yelled.

"Alice shut up!" I said crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" Rose asked knowing me well.

"I want to go to the record store in Port Angles I want to go to LA I want to smoke a cigarette. But I really want is to know what Edward said about me" I said.

"Oh. I see" Rose said.

"You want to smoke gross! Record store why not the mall! And what did Edward say that was so import-OH! OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled finally catching on.

"I knew you were just like the rest of us!" Rose said.

"Well I'm glad you brought this up, I needed to tell you anyways" Alice said.  
"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That Emmett came up with a stupid Idea! Your brother is a piece of work! He told my brother that the way to get you to see you love Edward is to make you Jealous. And I was like do you have shit for brains?" Alice ranted.

"'Shit for brains'?" Rose asked.

"Sorry Jazz is rubbing off on me" Alice said.

"Jealous! JEALOUS!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! JEALOUSY IS WHAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed and kicked the wall as hard as I could. "ARE THEY REALLY THAT STUPID!?" I yelled at whoever was listening.

"Bella your over reacting!" Rosalie yelled in a whisper.

I can't help it.

When I cut myself I get really edgy. Well I get pissed or I cry really easily. Stupid sharp objects!

"Sorry" I grunted. "So you have two options" Alice told me.

"Oh I know them" I said happily.  
"You do?" She asked confused.

"1. Beat the shit piss out of Emmett 2. When he heals do it again" I said and let out a annoyed laugh.

"No. You can either A. Ignore them both and be pissed and forgive them in a week or B. Act happy and mess with Eddy" Alice said.

"OOOHH! I likey!" Rose said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You backfire there plan make Edward Jealous" Alice said.

"I'm not flirting with some guy just to get a rise out of Edward" I stated.

"NO! Not like that. Flirt with Edward" Rose said.

"That makes NO sense" I said.  
"You be a tease!" Alice said.

"A tease? Sorry I'm not no slut" I said. "NO! Just listen carefully!" Alice said.

* * *

**At Lunch**

I walked in the lunch room my phone in hand reading Teenager Post on Tumblr. I looked up and saw Emmett.

Alice was sitting across from him and Rose on Em's left and Edward was two chairs down from Emmett's left his back facing me.

I looked at Alice she nodded her head and Rose winked at me. I smiled and walked over to the people.  
I Hate People.  
I pulled out the chair.

"Hello!" I said in a really light voice. Edwards head jerked up as I sat in the chair in between him and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said. I put my phone back to my face. I scrolled down to the next one

**_'I hate when I'm sing a song and someone joins in..I'm like *Bitch this isn't high school musical*_**

I started laughing.

Who was this that came up with all this true facts and made them so funny?!  
"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. I looked up about to tell him and I lost it.

I started belly laughing.

"What?" Rose asked. I handed her my phone. And she started laughing.

"WHAT LET ME SEE!" Alice yelled Rose handed her the phone.

"It's not that funny?" Alice said sounding like a question.

I Started laughing harder and Rosalie joined me. I whipped a tear out of my eyes. I took a deep breath trying to stop laughing letting a few giggles Escape.

"You have to know the story" Rosalie said.

"Well.. TELL ME!" Alice said.

"Me and Rosalie were at Hollister freshman year? And I had my head phones on draped along my neck. And this guy who was like stalking us came beside me and started sing a different song along to the beat of the song that was playing and I said _'Bitch this is SO not high school musical'_ And then we found out he goes to Forks freaking High" I said then started laughing.

"And Bella being Bella was just blunt. She just stated it like the sky is blue. And that's when Me and Bella became best friends" Rose said.

"Blah, Blah Blah." Lauren muttered.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you?" Rosalie asked her.

"Um..Er.." Lauren fumbled. Alice giggled.

I just went back to my reading.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked.

"Teenager post." I said.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

I dropped my phone on the table. My mouth hung open as I looked at him in shock. I felt Rose kick me under the table. I looked at her and she mouthed the word 'Sexy flirt' I blushed slightly.

How do I flirt. I remember my old best friend Ally giving me 'Flirting Lesson's'.

I give up I'm not playing games. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm just being me, I'll talk about the jealousy thing with Emmett later.

I put my hand over my eyes getting ready to overreact. I moved my hand.

"Teenager Post is the funniest damn things on earth. I mean there so random there just random humorous facts about our lives. It's funny because there so true" I told him laughing at the end.

"Yeah but those Funny Text are funny and true and you think there stupid" Emmett said I turned to look at him.

"There just funnier" I told Emmett.

"Are not" Emmett said.

"Are to!" I said.

Wow. Haven't done that in awhile.

"Why do you like them so much?" Edward asked.

Wrong Question.

I like them because after I cut myself they always make me smile. There like my feel good pills.

"Um I don't know" I said not looking at him.

Emmett said something perverted and everyone started laughing.

"Hey Emmett, I got to go I didn't finish the rest of the problems for Geo." I told him.

"OK, See you after school, Sis" Emmett said rubbing my shoulder.

"Emmett that was gross" I said then got up flashed my fake smile and left.

I hate life.

I walked to the study hall. Truth is I finished that paper last night.

Why did he ask that question? I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes with telling him all of my secrets. So I ran away. Just like mom.

IM JUST LIKE MY MOTHER! I runaway when I don't get my way! God, I'm such a bitch. I just have to leave.

Get out.

I have to be just like her. If I stay then I might just go psycho if I leave with the money I saved I can by a condo on the beach in California. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice I knew all to well said.

"Hey, Embry It's Bella?" I said but sounding like a question.

"HEY LOCHA! You haven't been to the Rez in like a year! What happened to you?!" Embry asked.

"Um my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend on my birthday?" I told him sounding like a question.

"Oh, Sorry I forgot." Embry said followed by a awkward silence.

"Okay, Well I just need something to get my mind off of things, And I have an Idea" I told him.

"What's up?" Embry asked.

"You know your Aunt Sarah?" I asked.

"Yeah she works in Real Estate in Los Angles?" He asked.

"Yeah, Could you have her watch out for a beach front condo for me?" I asked.

"Yeah it may be awhile, Does Emmett know about this?" Embry asked.

"No." I said honestly.

"Bella what's going on I knew I was friends with Jake. But I was friends with you longer. Bells we were best friends. I know when something wrong even to this day. Wait..Remember when we were 13?" Embry asked.

"Not really. I mean I remember hanging out and playing in our little band of a freak show" I told him laughing.

"Well when you pulled your sweater off not thinking and I saw the cuts on your arms?" Embry asked.

Oh I forgot about that.

Tears filled my eyes.

He knew. He knew what was going on.

"And when I said something about it you said there were from Ally's dog. And you know what you did?" Embry asked.  
I didn't answer.

"You ran away. You dropped the band and just ignored everyone. Did you hear me You. **Ran**. _Away_, Bella that's what you do when your hurt. I don't know why you do it. Just like with Jake. You haven't seen me sense. Bella what I'm saying I know you self harming. And I know it's Edward Cullen. I don't like him. But even with _Jacob_.. You we're meant to be with him. We always knew that" Embry said.

"Embry when did I become a open book?" I asked voice cracking.

"When you met me, **HEY**! Sam's having a party free drinks. You should come it's next weekend." Embry said changing the mood.

"I'd like that. I'll see you then hopefully." I said truthfully.

"Hey, If you don't come. Come to the Rez sometime we miss you!" Embry said.

"Who do we miss?" I heard Sam ask.

"Pale face" Embry said saying my nickname.

"IS THAT HER ON THE PHONE! I WANT TO TALK!" I heard Sam whine.

Then the final bell rang.

"Ta Ta for now" I said hanging up I ran to Geo.

* * *

UH!

I don't care how we won the Civil war! That lesson was just horrible.

I made my way to Biology. Edward wasn't there yet so I sat down.

I took out my notebook and started drawing a flower. Then I heard the chair move beside me. Witch made me jump messing up my flower.

Jeez.

I looked at him and he flashed me a smile knowing that he messed me up. I rolled my eyes.

Then Mike Newton slid in the table one foot away from me.

"Hey Bella" Mike said all happy.

"Mike." I replied coldly.

"Do you know today's date?" He asked randomly.

"August 14th" I said not looking at him.

"Ok I was wondering if Saturday you wanted to eat then go back to my place and I could make you breakfast." Mike said.

I looked like him like he was stupid.

"Why would you do that? I mean if we just ate why would you make- OH!" I said cutting myself off realizing that I sounded like a stupid person.

My face flushed.

"So what do you say I bet your really tigh-"

"I have plans!" I said cutting off what he was about to say.

"Plans?" Mike said and glared at Edward.

"Yeah, With a old friend I haven't talk to in forever" I said glad I Embry gave me an excuse.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mike asked me like I wasn't aloud to have a boyfriend.

I turned in my chair so I was looking at him dead on.

"Look here, No he's not my boyfriend I did date his cousin so that'd be weird. Second he has a _girlfriend_ Third I don't understand how that's any of your damn business! Look I don't like you _ignorant_ shit, Who has no feelings to girls what so _ever_. I don't know how you screwing every girl in this school makes you-" I took a deep breath- "How does that make you feel good, And how do you think that would make me, Or any girl in her right mind want to get that small Tic Tack in your pants. You a piece of shit. I'm only some what nice to you because the truth is the only reason girls sleep with you is thinking it will make Edward Cullen jealous. Or Emmett Swan. And the truth is there are only 3 girls for them Rose, Alice and myself!" I ranted.

"So you and Edward are a couple?" Mike asked.

"FUCK! Mike what if we are what if we aren't what if we're friends with benefits. I don't see how it's any of your business. Your lucky Emmett isn't here and that I'm not beating the shit out of your face. Listen carefully Mike because this is every girls damn thought in this school!" I stopped for a second to make sure he was listening.

I turned a little to see Edward smiling. Then I turned to Mike.

"So what are you thinking?" Mike asked.

"I'd screw or marry Edward before anyone else. That's just that." I said the last part thru my teeth.

"Go fuck yourself off a cliff" I told him as bubbly as I could and turned just in time because Mr. Faggot walked in.

"Ok class sorry I'm late, You can chat amongst yourselves for a moment I have to set up something" Mr. Faggot said clapping his hands together.

What did I say? when I cut myself I'm moody as hell.  
"So, Why do you like Teenager Post so much?" Edward asked me.

I took a deep breath.

"They make me smile even when I'm having a hard time" I said honestly.

"Oh" He said and sat his hand right next to mine.

"Bella I'm here, Just wanting for you" Edward said.

Tears filled my eyes. What did I want?

I felt my heart scream Edward. My brain screamed Edward. My whole body wanted Edward and I didn't know if I could fight it anymore.

I looked at him his green eyes were so warm and inviting. And I knew when I looked into them I would give him anything he wanted and be happy. I could die looking at those eyes, And I know I'd die happy.  
I looked back at He was getting ready to say something.

Just do it.

I told myself.

With the arm I had cuts all over that were covered by my coat. I took that hand and wrapped it around Edward's.

"Ok whoever your sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the project." Mr. Faggot said.

I smirked.

Angela raised her hand she was sitting next to Ben Chesney.

"Yes Angela?" Mr. Faggot asked her.

"Um, What's the project?" She asked pushed her gasses up her nose.  
"It's about Sex." . I heard a lot of laughs and few curse words and some perverted shit.

"What?!" I asked.

"Well basically it's about things, That deal with sex and stuff that surround it. What sex does to the body and things" He explained.

"Why do we need partners then?" I heard Lauren ask who was sitting next to Mike.

I laughed.

"Well you guys are going to study the world of Sex together, Like facts the emotional parts that come with it" said.

"WAIT! We have to do it!" Lauren yelled.

"No, It's only for a few weeks it starts for a few weeks. I'm not saying I want you guys to do it. As in have sex. I just want to make sure you know what your doing if you decide to do it or if you are. Have more knowledge" said then smiled. Then I realized who my partner was.

SHIT!

I raised my left hand so I could let go of Edward.

"Yes, Isabella?" asked.

"Bella, And shouldn't we work with the same sex?" I asked freaking out.

I put my hands in my lap.

"No, I think it's good to know each side of the argument" said.

"But my partner's a guy!" Eric York called sitting next to Tyler.

I busted out laughing covering my mouth with my hand.

A lot of other's we're doing the same.

"Well a partner's a partner" said.

"And it doesn't start in 'till tomorrow, So let's talk about Condon" He said continuing with the lesson.

Screw. it.

* * *

**So what did you think!? Awesome right!?**

**Ok, I need your help tell me what you think should happen next. I have a few idea's im not to sure. So PM me your ideas or put them in your reviews!**

**Ok, I love all of You all's reviews! **

**Ok let's try to get the review count to 30? Wanna try it? Let's do it!**

**TTFN,**

**Faith. L. Bow**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know! You should like this chapter! Big shocker at the end. **

**REVIEW SHOUTOUTS!**

**SnappleApple450Fan3 **

**Beverly Marie**

sibuna826twihard

* * *

Me and Edward we're the last one to walk out of class, Getting a glare from Lauren.

Me and Edward walked to P.E silently. Me, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward all had that class together.

So I walked to the lockers. I saw Rosalie.

"ROSE!" I yelled and ran to her.

We had lockers right next to each other.  
"WHAT?" She asked.

"Did you go to Biology?!" I asked.

"Oh my gosh. I got paired with Bree, BREE!" Rose said grabbing my shoulders.

I laughed.

"Guess who I got paired with?" I asked.

"MIKE!?" Rose asked then laughed.

"Edward Cullen" I told her.

Her mouth dropped.

Then Alice bounced around the corner.

"What?" Alice asked. "OH! Did you hear about the sex thing in Bio? I got paired with-" "BELLAGOTPAIREDWITHEDWARD!" Rosalie gushed in a whisper cutting Alice off.

"Shut the back door!" Alice said grabbing Rose's shoulders.

"Yeah. It was embarrassing! Because Mike sits right next to me.. Oh he got paired with Lauren!" I gushed.

The girls laughed.

"OH! I got paired with Tanya!" Alice said.

"Oh honey!" I said and hugged her.

"I know" She said into my chest. I stepped back a ruffled her hair earning a glare.

"It's okay. She will most likely want to come to your house everyday to study...YOUR BROTHER!" I yelled and pinched Alice's sides.  
"SHUT UP! You think your kidding?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to go get my Monkey Man!" Rose said walked out.

"Hurry and get changed" Alice called as she followed Rosalie.

I took my coat off when I saw the cuts.  
Oops forgot.

I put on a t-shirt with the school hoodie and shorts. I pulled my hair in a bun and went to join the girls.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap watching Alice and Edward as the argued about something.

I walked slowly to them.

"Oh my gosh she is soooo in love with you!" Alice told Edward.

Apparently they couldn't see that I was walking up behind them.  
"Shut up Alice!" Edward blowed.

"What girl?" I asked sitting in between Alice and Emmett.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Tanya." Rosalie said.

"So you two are going to study at the house?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Yep. After school" Alice said when Edward turned his head to look at Tanya who winked at him.

Alice mouthed 'Go along with it' I winked at her.

Edward turned back to face us.

"No when you girls left I heard some girls talking about how Tanya said she was going to study Edward's package" I said then glanced at Angela who was hugging Ben. They were such a cute couple.

"Your a monster" Edward said to me.

"Honey, I'm a sexy beast" I said and flashed him a smile.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Emmett said and clapped me on the back.

"Ok! Boys Basketball girls let's run!" Couch Clapp yelled. I rolled my eye's and parted ways.

* * *

****AFTER SCHOOL****

I jogged over to the Jeep everyone was already there.

"I hate gym" I told them.

"Legs hurt?" Alice asked rubbing her knees.

"Yep." I said. Emmett laughed.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't trip and fall on Angela!" Emmett said then laughed.

"TANYA TRIPPED ME! And my leg hurts from where she tripped me!" I said defending myself.

"Sure, It's not like you were graceful before she 'tripped' you" Emmett said.

I gritted my teeth and brought my foot back and kicked him on the shin.

"OW!" Emmett said and grabbed his leg.

"Oh Emmett! Don't be a baby!" I said and climbed in the jeep.

* * *

****Pulling in the driveway of the Swan house****

We pulled into the driveway. There was a odd car across the street. I looked at the house and the front door was cracked. Along with the kitchen window open.

"EMMETT!" I yelled when he stopped the car.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone's in the house!" I said getting out of the car.

I picked up the baseball bat Emmett left in the driveway.

"Baby Bell, We should call the police" Emmett said. I shot him a look. But that car looked to familiar. It's like I saw it in a distant dream.  
"Hush, C'mon" I said to Emmett he followed behind me.

My _hero_.  
I opened the door slowly. When I heard a bang from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen with a Emmett at my heels. Then I saw who was in my kitchen.

I dropped the bat tears filled my eyes. I can't believe there here!

"Grammy Helen! Papaw Geoffrey!" I yelled as I jumped over the plate of spilled cookies and hugged my Grandma.

"OH DEAR! Were you going to hit me with that!" Grandma gasped.

"That's my girl!" Papaw Geoffrey said.

"PAPAW!" Emmett called like a 3 year old and hugged Papaw.  
"I've missed you" I said.

"Me too, Darling" Grandma said. I pulled away and started picking up the cookies.

I know where I've gotten my Klutz problems.  
I set them on the stove.

"Rosie! I'm so glad your around." Papaw said to Rosalie.

"I can say the same" Rosalie teased. Grandma laughed.  
"So when are two going to pop out a baby?" Grandma asked.

I busted out laughing while my brother and his girlfriend turned bright red.

"Dear they have to get married first" Papaw said.

"Oh, They've been making them! There just isn't a bun in the oven" I joked and laughed while I earned a high five from Grandma.

Papaw and Grandma were always making perverted jokes and stuff like that. They were more like best friends the Grandparents. Although Grandma always felt bad for what her son did to me. It really hurt her. But at court she slapped him across the cheek.

"So did you bring me a present?" Emmett asked. Did I mention they we're rich? Papaw owned sport stores around the U.S.A I think one just opened in Chicago?

"Emmett, That's rude!" I told him slapping his arm. Rosalie rolled her eyes used to this.

"How about we eat dinner first?" Grandma said picking up the phone.

"I vote Pizza" Papaw said I laughed.

"You always want Pizza!" I told him kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"I know it's so dang good" He said tapping his skinny belly. I rolled my eyes.

0o0o0o0

There was knock at the door.

"The Pizza has arrived" Papaw said.  
I went and opened the door to find Ben.

"HEY BEN!" I said.

"Hey Bella" He said shyly.

"How's Angela?" I asked getting the money out of my pocket.  
"She's good she's out with her older brother's tonight" He told me.

"If there anything like Emmett then I feel sorry for her" I told Ben handing him the money he handed me the Pizza's. "Keep the change" I told him.

"OH THANKS!" Ben gushed.

"Have a good one!" I called as he headed out to his old brown Volvo.

I shut the door.

I set the Pizza down on the table.

"Why don't you date him?" Grandma asked.

"Ew." Rosalie said.

"Not my type, And he is kind of dating a old friend of mine Angela, And I don't want a boyfriend" I told her.

Ok, I might want Edward as a boyfriend...

"Of course you want a boyfriend every girl does" She said as she grabbed a slice of Pizza.

"She doesn't have to have one" Papaw said grabbing a piece to.

Emmett grabbed two pieces and made a sandwich out of them. I rolled my eyes at him.

Rose picked up a piece.  
"OH DEAR! Your still wearing that coat?" Grandma said just noticing.

And I got my fashion sense from Papaw.

"It's a pretty coat" Papaw defended me.

"Yeah, But she was wearing it last year!" Grandma scolded.

"Dear, Not every girl buys a different coat for each day of the year" Papaw joked. I busted out laughing and high fived him.  
Emmett grabbed his 4th piece.

"Honey, Aren't you hungry?" Grandma asked.

Emmett went stiff, Rosalie threw me a glance.

"Not really" I said trying to sound normal.

"You need to your about as big around as my little finger" Papaw said.

Rose mouthed 'Eat one piece' I sighed and picked up a piece.  
I took a small bite.

* * *

**MWA HAHA!**

**So what was your thoughts on that chapter? **

**I swear this next chapter is going to blow you out of the water.**

**TTFN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, This chapter is really dark. But I swear it will get better!**

**Your chapter hint: _Dead Silence_**

**Review Shoutouts:**

**sibuna826twihard (Emmett is still loving you too ;) )**

**SnappleApple450Fan3 (You are by far the best Reviewer ever)**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I heard Papaw and Grandma moving around down stairs. I got up and looked out my window. It was pouring rain. I groaned and put on Emmett's school hoodie that I stole a few months ago from his closet. I walked down the stairs. Papaw was sitting down at the table eating a pile of waffle's and Grandma was taking some out of the toaster and adding it to her heard of Waffles. She was wearing a Purple sweater with black slacks and heels.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" Papaw said with his mouth full.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked looking at Papaw's nice button up shirt.

"We have a meeting in Seattle we should be back before six, You hungry?" Grandma asked.

"I'm not a morning eater" I said as she buttered some waffles.

"Neither am I" She said and pointed at a shake.

"But I do love a breakfast shake" She added.

"Yes you do" Papaw said in a deep voice.

"GROSS!" I yelled and covered my ears.

"Go get your brother up, You guys will be late for school" Grandma said.

"SCHOOL?! SHIT!" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

"WATCH THE MOUTH ISABELLA!" Granma yelled while Papaw laughed.

I banged on Emmett and Rose's bedroom door. "SCHOOL!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I put on a simple long sleved shirt, jeans, shoes and my coat. I curled my hair just a little bit. I grabbed a beanie and the ring sitting next to it and ran down stairs. Emmett and Rose were finishing there last bite of waffle's. And Grandma kissed Emmett's head bye. Papaw hugged me. Grandma kissed my cheek they waved bye and out the door they went.

"I'm glad there here" Emmett said putting his plate in the sink.

"Did you notice how much Grandma Helen is like Alice?" Rose asked then took a gulp of milk.

"Yeah she is!" Emmett agreed.

"Guys, We are late" I said.

"Oh, Please a few minutes late won't kill you" Rose said. Emmett grabbed his wallet and follow me out the door

* * *

I busted into English.

"Miss. Swan, You're late" The teacher warned.

"Sorry" I murmured as I sat in the back. The kids we're giving me looks and murmuring. One girl mouthed 'Stay Strong'

What the hell?

And the rest of my classes past that way. I swear I heard a guy call me 'Emo' but I got passed a note that said:

_ 'You stay strong'_ with a cross and heart drawn on it. When I walked into the lunch room people stared.

What the hell?

I noticed Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose weren't at our table. I sat down.

"Yeah you could see them when she raised her arm" Jessica whispered to Bree when I sat down. I felt my gut churn. Something is wrong.

"Do you know where my brother is?" I asked Maggie, She wasn't as mean as the other girls. She bit her lip and Lauren shot her a glare.

"Edward told me to tell you he wants to meet up at your locker" Tanya said.

Something wasn't right. I needed to find Emmett.

He was in trouble I could feel it.

I stood up and went to run and go find Emmett.

"Oh, Bella?" Lauren asked. I turned around and looked at her.

"Don't cut yourself you Emo bitch" Lauren spat.

Then it all clicked. Why I got the looks the _'Stay Strong'_ shit. _'I could see them when she raised her arm'_ Jessica said. They saw it when I raised my hand in Biology! I felt tears fill my eyes. Emmett knows!

I went to runaway.

But someone grabbed the sleeve of my coat making it rip.

"Edward will never love you, whore. Your damage goods. Just go kill yourself" Tanya said.

I looked at my ripped sleeve. "It's not like anyone would miss her if she was dead" Jane said then laughed.

I took off to my locker.

I needed Emmett. No. I need Edward. I wanted Emmett to kick there ass's. I ran to my locker and Emmett wasn't there. I whipped a tear out of my eye. He most likely left a note in my locker.

I opened it and thousands of tiny silver objects fell out of my locker along with a piece of paper. I picked one up realizing they we're razors. I picked up the paper.  
_'Kill yourself'_  
was written on it.

I looked around I saw every kid staring at me then I saw Tanya she was smiling while Lauren laughed.

"GO DIE!" Tanya yelled.

And her group laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

I turned around and I saw Emmett standing there with Rose and Alice- they we're crying. Then I saw Edward's face. My heart broke. And I ran. I shoved passed Lauren. I ran with blurry vision to Emmett's jeep. I got in and locked the door. I got the key out of his glove box a pulled out and put the petal to the floor.

The rain came down harder making it hard to see. I started to cry witch made my vision worse. I turned the windshield wipers on high. I rounded the corner and the back tires skid. I kept going.

I saw the headlights before I could stop. Someone driving in the wrong lane.

I swerved and felt the Jeep tip to the left. But it landed on four tires. I pulled into my neighborhood and cut thru threw the yard to the driveway. I turned the Jeep off and ran into the house.

"PAPAW!" I screamed.

"GRANDMA!" I yelled louder.

"SOMEONE!" I screeched.

Dead silence.

They wouldn't be home for another 6 hours.

I hate silence. I ripped off my jacket and I sat on the floor and put my head in-between my knee's.

Then I realized. I want to be the silence. The silence doesn't get hurt it's just there.

It's Dead Silence.

I ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the muscle relaxers from where my dad had his slept disk. I saw headlights pull in the driveway threw the kitchen window. I grabbed the bottle and ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I jerked a piece of paper out of my notebook and grabbed a pen. I heard the front door bang open I heard Emmett yell my name. I think Alice and Rose are yelling to. I heard footsteps as they ran up the stairs.

I scribbled _I'm Sorry_ on the paper.

I heard my door knob jiggle and then someone started banging on my door who ever it was yelled for Emmett. I heard Emmett run up the stairs.

I opened the bottle. Witch was full of pills.

"I love you, Edward" I whispered to quietly that I'm not even sure I said it.

The banging stopped.

I threw the pills in my mouth at the same time my door banged opened and I got tackled to the ground. Pills flew out of of my mouth. I felt a finger reach in my mouth and get the pills out.

I screamed.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed and thrashed.

"No Bella! Stop!" Emmett screamed as I tried to grab the scattered pills. I could fill Emmett's weight on me. It was crushing. I could taste his nasty finger in my mouth.

"What are you thinking! Those pills will KILL YOU!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Seriously, What are you doing? What the hell is going threw your mind!" He yield as he pinned my hands above my head.

"I WANT TO DIE!" I screamed at him.

I looked at him my eyes full of tears.

"No you don't" He whispered.

"YEAH I DO!" I screamed and pushed him off of me.

I sat up and he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I grabbed the razor from under my bed. When tiny Alice jerked it out of my hands. And I felt Rose's arms wrap around me.

"Bella, Your not thinking right!" Alice yelled. I elbowed Rose making her release me.

"THAT'S JUST IT I AM THINKING! I DO NOT WANT TO BREATHE FOR ONE MORE SECOUND!" I screamed feeling light headed. I felt stone arms wrap around me.

They feel like towers. I felt safe. "Shh, Bella. It's ok. Shh" Edward said into my ears. I leaned on him.  
"I just want to die" I muttered as my vision went black.

* * *

**How about them cookies?**

**I won't be able to update for another 3 months. I know it's sad...**

**That's why I'm lying it should be only 3 weeks till my next update. Anyways..**

**Tell me what you thought, Your Ideas on what should happen next!**

**TEEN CHOCIE AWARDS! Vote for PARAMORE! They will be pre-forming live!**

**TTFN, **

**Faith Bow**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this FanFic..ENJOY!**

**Chapter Hint: J.W**

**Review shout outs:**

**sibuna826twihard **

**delena24K7**

SnappleApple450Fan3

**NO! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!..Yet...MWA HAHA!**

* * *

I ignored Emmett as he drove to Seattle.

This is SO unfair. I mean I know there trying to help but why in seven hells do they think this will help me. They know me better than this.

"We're almost there" Emmett said as he rounded the corner.

I wish Rosalie was riding with me. Of course she wants to go shopping with Alice and Edward. I gritted my teeth.  
"After you season we're going to meet up at Wendy's down the block" Emmett said.

"You really think I would forget! You told me this 50 times!" Argued at him. I tugged at my bmo wristband.

"Bella don't be pissed at me" Emmett said.

"What do you expect me to do? Be skipping around singing show tunes?" I asked.

"Well it's not my fault. You need this weather you'll admit it or not" Emmett threw at me.

"EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN! You really think I need to see a shrink. Let alone go to a self harming group session's once a week?" I demanded.

"Bella it's that or I'm sending you to a treatment center in New York!" He argued he pulled in front of a building.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse.

"See you in a hour" I muttered and slammed the jeeps door it was sunny today.

SCREW WEATHER!

I walked in the building it was warm and smelled like lemon scented cleaner. There was a little front desk and a hallway on it's left and a door on it's right. There was a girl at the front desk.

"Um, is this the therapy thing?" I asked her she only looked about five years older than me.

"Yes it is you must be the new girl Bella!" She said like I was a new member of her family.

"I'm Kate. If you could just answer a few questions for me" She asked.

She was really beautiful. She had blonde hair just a little bit past her shoulder hazel eyes she wore a black long sleeved shirt and a vest over it.

"Ok" I said. She pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"Is there any pills that we need to know about?" She asked.

"I take a inhaler" I said.

"Ok" She said. "How long do you plan on staying?" Kate added.

"The least amount of time" I said. She gave me a knowing look and wrote something down. She reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a small white card.

"Sign this card" She said handing it to me.

It was like a membership card. I signed it and she smiled and wrote her name on the front of it and put it on a clip. "When you come for your season's you have to wear this" She told me.

I grabbed it and clipped it to my jeans.

"Go threw the door on the right and sit in one of the chairs the rest should be here soon" Kate told me.

I nodded and walked into the room. I gasped inwardly. It looked like a dance studio one side of the wall was a mirror. It had hard wood flooring, there were tons of chairs lined up along the wall. There were restroom's at the back and in the middle was a circle of chairs. There were a few boys already sitting down. I kept my head down as I walked to the chairs. I sat down in one.

"Hey your pretty hot" One guy said. I ignored him.

"A little to thin though I like my ladies with a little meat" He carried on.

"PETER!" A girl scolded.

I looked up at them. The one I'm guessing who is Peter had light brown hair in a hoodie and jeans he was sitting next to a short haired girl who was in full punkish mode. She had red in her hair snake bites, Had holey jeans on with leggings under them with combat boots and a black mesh top.

"Sorry he's annoying" She told me.

"And stupid. You'll never get a girl" A guy came in and sat down.

He looked maybe 19 with dirty blonde hair he wore a Washington State sweater with black skinny jeans and vans. He was really cute. He sat down one chair down from mine.

"Where's J.W?" Peter asked.

"He's going to kill you" The girl said.

"Yeah you know he hates that name" The blonde one said.

"OH! How rude!" Blonde dude one said.

"I'm Riley" He told me.

"That's Peter, He's here for substance abuse. And porn addicted" Riley said and Peter threw a penny at him.

"That's Charlotte but we call her Spidey" Riley said and the girl waved.

"And the kid next to her"- He pointed at some dude- "Is Scott but we call him 'The Spiderman dude' because he was in love with Spidey in 'till he actually got to know her" Riley told me.

Scott blushed.

Then a blonde girl in a to-tight white shirt and jean skirt came in. She had long blonde hair and had on to much makeup. She snorted and sat two chairs down from me.

"Really, This is the new girl?" She asked and pointed at me. I gave her a look.

"A lesbian how cute!" She said with fake niceness in her voice.

"I'm not a lesbian" I murmured.

"OH! So your a virgin, How cute" She said.

"TWO DOLLARS, TWO DOLLARS!" Charlotte yelled.

We all looked at her. She stood up in her chair.

"TWO DOLLAR WHORE RIGHT HERE!" She yelled and pointed at the blonde girl.

Riley and Peter busted out laughing. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Listen here you little bitch" Blondie said standing up.

"Hey no fighting!" A southern voice called from behind me.

"J.W!" Peter called at the southern guy. Charlotte sat down in her chair.

"Don't call me that" The country dude said.

"We have new meat!" Peter yelled.

"I have a girlfriend" the country boy said as he sat down in-between me and Riley. Riley pointed at me.

"And that there is Irina no one likes her" Charlotte said pointing at the blonde girl.

"Hello, I'm Jasper" The country dude said and titled his head. I smiled.

"Normally when someone introduces themselves you introduce yourself" Irina said.

"Oh, Uh.. I'm Bella" I said.

"Don't be shy we're all like family" Scott said.

"I'm not shy" I told him bluntly.

"Then what do you call that?" Irina asked and flipped her hair.

"I don't like people" I said and scoffed.

Charlotte laughed.

"How can you not like people? Your a person" Peter asked.

"Maybe I don't like myself" I told him.

Then a older brown hair dude sat down at the top of the circle.

"Hey kids" He said and everyone greeted him.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Elzear" The shrink said.

"Bella." I corrected. He laughed.

"O.K. Bella it is, So what were we talking about?" Elzear asked and crossed his legs.

"He's the shrink" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"About not liking people" Irina said then shot me a glare.

"Is there someone we don't like?" Elzear asked.

"No, She just said she doesn't like people in general" Scott said.

"Who said that?" Elzear asked.

"I did" I said the same time Scott said 'Bella'

"Why do you not like people?" Elzear asked.

"I just don't" I said.

"so basically you hate everyone here?" Irina asked.

"No, I never said hate." I defined myself.

"But you don't know us, So how can you not like someone if you don't know them?" Elzear asked.

I bit my lip.

"It's not that I don't like the person, It's just.." I trailed off.

"Just?" Elzear prompted.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Bella, this is a judge free zone. No one will judge you. They may question your theory's but not judge" Elzear said looking in my eyes.

"I guess it's.." I trailed off trying to think of the words.

"Just say what you think" Jasper said and touched my thy. And I felt a wave of calmness over me.

"What I mean is that.. Everyone is a flight risk" I told them.

"Flight risk?" Elzear asked.

"Yeah, like anyone can hurt you in a blink of an eye. They can change. They can turn there back on you, so I guess I like people. I just.." I trailed off.

"Are scared to get hurt?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"No!.. I mean.. I'm not scared" I scoffed.

"Bella, The only people that can hurt you is yourself" Elzear said. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's only you that can hurt you. If someone try's to hurt you or knock you down it's your choice. Do you want to get back up or be knocked down. To get over it or to hold on to the hurt" Elzear told me.

I felt like I got a reality slap. His words made so much sense I felt tears coming and I looked down.

Irina brought up something about alcohol. I kept my head down for a long time.

"Bella" Elzear said. I looked up at him.

"Why are you crying?" Elzear asked.

I touched my cheek and realized I was crying. I took a deep breath.

"What if someone hurt you really bad.. Like screwed up your hole life. Would or how could you forgive them, Or should you even bother?" I asked him.

Edward's words from the day he saved me from James came to mind.

"I think you should forgive everyone. How much or how you forgive them is based on you" Elzear said.

I smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Sorry" I muttered and whipped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Why are you apologizing?" Elzear asked.

"because.. I cried?" I asked.

"Never apologize about how you feel" Elzear said.

Then his watch beeped.

"Well young ones, Time is over. If you have anymore questions you can call me or write them down and we'll talk about it next session" Elzear said and stood up.

"See ya bro!" Peter yelled at Elzear. Riley smacked him they all said bye and Elzear left.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked outside it just started to drizzle. The cold air was nice.

Irina walked out and got in a blue Honda and drove off.

Scott waved at me and climbed in his old beat up truck.

Charlotte, Riley, Peter and Jasper walked out and locked the door behind them. When Peter saw me he jogged over here.

"Hey, Need a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm meeting up with a few friends" I told him The others joined me and peter.

"So.. No boyfriend?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't have one" I told him.

"So.. Are you free Saturday?" Peter asked.

"Uh.. I'm sure you'd make a nice friend, But I don't see anything becoming of us" I told him.

"DAMN!" Peter said.

"Pay up" Riley said. Peter handed him a twenty.

"You did not just bet on me?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We did." Peter said.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"So are you sure you have a ride?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I'm walking to Wendy's" I told her.

"Oh, You can walk with us, Jasper is meeting his girlfriend there" Riley said.

"Of course the day I catch a ride with Spidey.." Peter trailed off.

"Come on you big dope. The bands waiting. It was nice to meet you Bella, You can text me or call, Jazzy will give you my number. BYE!" She said and pulled Peter to a old Nisan. We waved as they passed by.

"Let's walk" Jasper suggested as he helped me up.

We walked silently. But the silence was peaceful. I noticed Riley and Jasper shared headphones. After a few moments I had to ask it was killing me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Spidey's band" Riley said.

"Peter is there manger believe it or not" Jasper said. I snorted.

"What's the name?" I asked.

"Fire in the water" Riley said. I nodded my head.

"What kind of music do you prefer?" Riley asked.

I bit my lip thinking.

"Everything." I replied.

"Everything?" Riley and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Uh, Yeah.. I listen to everything. Old stuff New stuff screamo even Taylor Swift" I told them.

"Not what I expected" Riley said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be more of classical" Riley said.

"Eh, I only know a few. I prefer lyrics" I told him. He just smirked. We rounded the corner and I saw Wendy's.

"So who are you meeting up with?" Riley asked turning off his IPod and rolling the headphones around it.

"My brother, His girlfriend and a few old friends" I said.

"Oh we're meeting up with Jasper's evil elf" Riley said. I stopped in mid walk.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

Jasper, _Jasper_, _Jasper_... Where have I heard that name?

"I swear to god, I know Jasper. I just can't remember you" I told Jasper.

"I think I'd remember" Jasper said confused.

"Ah, let's just go" I said blushing. We walked in it smelled good.

"BELLA!" I heard people yell.

People turned there heads to stare at me.

Emmett, Alice and Rose all ran up to me.

"Jeez! Guys people are staring" I told them.

"Baby bell!" Emmett said and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasped. He set me down.

Then I saw him. The bronzed hair Greek god. Edward Cullen stood behind Emmett shyly with his hands in his pockets.

"Jazzy Baby" Alice said and jumped into Jasper's arms.

I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth.

"What?!" Emmett asked.

"SHIT! Your Alice's Jasper!" I yelled at Jasper.

"So your Bella?" Jasper asked and pecked Alice on the top of her head.

"God, I swear if you hurt her, I'll bash your balls" I threatened him.

They all laughed.

"Ready to eat?" Emmett asked as he basically ran to the table.

We all followed slowly behind him. We didn't have enough space so Edward brought over another table. I sat at that.

I'm hungry, But if I eat in front of them they'll think I'm a fatty. Edward sat across from me. He had a bag in his hands. He pulled out a box.

"Cheese burger, with mayo with extra pickles and cheese, No mustard with a diet coke with a sprits of root beer" I guessed his order.

Edward gave me a weird look with his food in hands.

"Oh don't forget the frosty with whip cream on the bottom with a large fry" I added forgetting his desert.

Edward just sat there and gawked at me.

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked.

I turned to look at them and realized everyone was staring. I flushed.

"Um.. Isn't that what he always gets?" I asked as my cheeks got hotter.

"Yeah. But how do you have that memorized?" Rose asked.

"I've been his sister for 17 years and I don't even know that! I'm not even sure my mom does" Alice carried on.

"Um, I don't know.. I guess..Err...Um" I threw a glance at Rose. She shook her head.

"It's not bad to know what people like to eat!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and looked away.

I felt something brush my arm. I looked down it was a small box of chicken nuggets and a small chocolate frosty. I looked up at Edward.

he just smiled.

"How... What.." I asked like a fool.

"OH MY GOD! HOW'D YOU KNOW HER ORDER!" Emmett yelled.

Edward smirked at me.

"It's not wrong knowing what people like to eat" Edward said.

I laughed and shook my head while I put a straw in my frosty. I looked up and he looked in my eyes.

"_sorry_" he mouthed.

I thought about what Elzear said. I bit my lip. I looked down. I stayed quite for awhile while Emmett, Riley, Rose, Alice and Jasper chatted about the talent show. I grabbed a pen out of my bag and grabbed and napkin. I wrote down the words I knew I needed to tell him.

I didn't want to tell him. But I needed to. And he needed this.

Even if it hurt.

* * *

**REMEBER LINKS ON PROFILE!**

**How about them cookies?! Yeah I know cliff hanger!**

**ANYHOO! Tell me what you thought! If you review u get chapter hints that no one can see!**

**- Faith Bow**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO LOVIES! So in Bella's group who is your favorite? Mine is Charlotte!**

**ANYHOO! Chapter hint: photo's**

**I think I'm going to stop doing review shout outs... **

* * *

_****Emmett's P.O.V****_

I acted like I knew what was going on.

But all I could to is wish that Bella would forgive Edward. I just wish she'd be better. It's my job to protact her since Charlie screwed her over. If I could get my hands on him..

It was hard when I learned about the Eating Disorder I can't believe I was so blind I didn't see it. And now with the self injuries.. I am just so lost. Bella needs someone. But her being my sister she won't open up easy. She's been hurt to many times.

Bella grabbed a pen out of her bag and started writing.

She bit her lip- OH! PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BE A BAD SIGN!- and slid the paper over. Edward didn't notice it. He was in his own world. What a damn pansy! I looked at Bella her face covered with worry. She went to grab the note back but I kicked Edward's leg. Making her jump and take her hand back.

Edward looked around and picked up the note.

"_So what are your thoughts Emmett_?" Riley asked.

He was a cool dude, But didn't treat women good. I may be a jerk but I was a gentleman.

"Sorry Bro, I was lost in my thoughts." I told him.

"What thoughts?" Alice asked being her nosey self.

"About a video game" I lied. Rosalie smacked my arm.

"Out of all the things you could think of you think of a video game?" Rose question.

"Actually I was thinking about something else but I thought it might get you mad" I applied the indueo. She rolled her eyes then I dove my nose into her neck and she squealed.

_**Edward P.O.V** _

I can't believe she knew my order.

I remember when I brought Alice here and Bella was working behind the counter. She teased me about my order. And I never forgot about the way she laughed made me feel so good. I looked over at Riley to see him eyeing Bella's boobs.

I folded my hands into fist. Bella is not just one of his one-night-bangs. She was a beautiful smart loving beautiful person. Full of passion. Broken trying to put herself together. She bit her lip. I swear when she bites her lip it is like a Coco Mocha on a late December night. I looked at Emmett who was to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Riley.

I didn't like Riley. He may be friends with Jasper but he was a filthy S.O.B and he's looking at my Bella. Mine. I sighed and looked away.

I loved her so much. If she would just forgive me. When that thing happened with Tanya it took Emmett and Rose to hold me back from punching a girl. And I would never hurt a girl. Well Tanya wasn't a girl she was a no good bit-

I jerked Emmett kicked me in the leg. I looked at Bella and noticed her hand writing on a napkin. I looked at her she bit her lip. I sucked in a breath and grabbed the napkin when I looked up she was looking away. I read the first words.

**_Dear Edward,_**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward was silent.

He helped Emmett dump the trash. It's been about 8 minutes since he's red the letter. And hasn't said a word to me. I saw Riley staring at my non-showing boobs.

"So Bella.." Riley trailed off looking at my face.

"Yeah?" I asked. I turned so I could face him.

"So your free Saturday?" Riley asked.

I heard Edward come up to are table. He must have heard Riley's question.

I could make Edward jealous...

"Sorry Riley like I told Peter. I see you as a friend nothing more" I said.

O.K. he was a really cute friend. I mean REALLY cute.

"It's O.K I'll have you sooner or later" He said then smirked and walked out.

Jasper and Emmett went out after him. I heard Edward walk out after a few seconds.

"EEE!" Both girls squalled.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have seen Edward's face!" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh my god! You have my brother wrapped around your finger!" Alice stated.

I felt my eyes get wet.

"I'm not so sure" I told them looking down.

"What _happened_?" They asked the same time.

"I just wrote a note and he just like.. Hasn't responded since" I told them panicky.

"When?" Alice asked.

"10 minutes ago" I told them. I took a sip of my frosty.

"So what did it say?" Rose asked and leaned to me. I looked at them I grabbed the napkin that I wrote a copy on. Just for a thing like this. I handed it to them. After about 20 seconds the squalid.

"You wrote_ this_?" Rose asked amazed.

"Yeah.." I said trailing off. Alice handed it back to me.

And I read it in my head.

_Dear Edward,_  
_This is hard for me to write I have built walls up. I'm sure you understand why. But it's like when I see you there isn't any and it makes me panic. I don't think it's a good thing to feel that way. But as I thought about it, I think it's a good thing. I have spent my whole life. Pushing people away. But with you it doesn't feel right. I want to hold you and never let you go. I'm sorry for the way I acted. But, I want I need you. Please stay you'll stay. I love you, Even if you like cheese burgers with Mayo (That's gross)_

"Let's join the guys" Alice said.

"You just want to be near Jasper" I stated as I put the napkin in my boot.

"OH MY GOSH! Those shoes are so you!" Alice said pointing at my feet.

"I know." I said and we girls walked out.

Emmett was laughing and Jasper glared at him. I looked around and didn't see Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Alice demined.

"Um.." Jasper trailed off and looked down.

"He left." Emmett said. I glared at the ground.

"You can ride back with me" Rose said and threw her arms over Alice's shoulder.

"And you can take my Jeep and head home" Emmett said handing me the keys.

"Thanks, Em" I told him and told everyone bye and headed to his jeep.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

It was 8:30 and Emmett and Rose were crashing at Alice's along with Jasper. I asked Rose if Edward would be there she said "_I don't know_" so I just decided to stay home. Grandma and Papaw were staying overnight for some meeting in California.

So I went out to our local drug store and bought:

Hair Dye,

Pizza Rolls,

Bottled water,

Suckers (The big ones that are 2/1.00)

razors (To shave my legs!)

black and blue (Crackle) finger nail polish.

I sat all of the stuff on my bedroom floor and turned on some music on my phone. I was in a good mood so I turned on _T-pain and Chris Brown- Best love song_.

I striped down into my underwear and put on one of Emmett's T-shirts and got out the hair dye and went to the bathroom. It was a dark brown almost black, but had a brown tone to it. I put on the gloves and mixed the crap up.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I had a towel wrapped around my body I was blow drying the crap out of my hair. I ran my fingers threw it and it felt dry. I flipped my head up and stumbled a little.

"Head Rush" I said and looked in the mirror.

OH MY GOD!

I touched it. I can't believe what I just did. I ran my hands threw my hair. I love it! I couldn't stop touching it. I picked up my phone and pulled up Rosalie's number.

_Wait in 'till you see me Tomorrow!...B_

_Why...R _

_Because I did something!...B_

_Did you get a tattoo?...R _

_No...B _

_Piercing!...R _

_I'm terrified of needles how would I do that?...B _

_IDK..R_

I just put down my phone. Blonde. Figures.

I went into I my room and put on a pushup bra and PJ's. I know a push up bra? There so comfy to sleep in.

"Stop talking to yourself" I told myself.

I ran down stairs and cooked me some Pizza Rolls. I ran upstairs because the plate was hot. I set it down on my bed. I let myself wonder over to my desk.

I opened up the top and pulled out a old _photo_ that Emily took. It was all of us. We we're like 14?

I had my arms thrown around Ally and Sam was off to the side doing a gay pose with a kissy face and peace sign wearing Ally's white sunglasses. Embry was kneeled down in front of us sticking out his tongue holding a rock sign up. Jacob was behind me grouping my ass and was winking. Paul had his head turned and flipping the bird with Quil pulling out his ears crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out and Seth was photo bombing are picture. He was shirtless grabbing his nipples and had a scandalized look upon his face.

I laughed. I flipped it around and on the back we all signed are names and Emily had are band name written in nice handwriting _**'Shooting the moon'** _I wrote all the songs for the band. But we did as a team. I smiled and pulled out the next one.

I sucked in a breath.

It was of me and Edward. He had a goofy smile on his face I was in the middle of rolling my eyes. I threw it in the floor and pulled out the next. It was a candid I was laughing and Edward was looking at me with love in his eyes. I felt tears come to mine.

"BELLA!" I jumped.

I did not just hear Edward's voice.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled I turned around and scanned the room.

"What the hell?" I asked thin air.

Then I heard a bang on my window.

"Open the- OW!- damn wind-OW!" Edward yelled outside my window.

I scrambled over to my window and opened it.

"Move out of the way" He grunted. He went to come in I heard a snap and he fell in threw my window as a branch plumped to the grass beneath.

"EDWARD!" I yelled and kneeled down next to him.

"Do I need to call Carlisle? Is anything broken? What hurts? What are you doing here?" I asked some words blending together.

"I'm fine" Edward assured me and propped himself on his hand.

"Why didn't you just come to the door?" I asked.

He blushed slightly.

"I'm trying to be.. Romantic?" Edward said sounding like a question. I laughed.

"Good, job" I muttered. I stood up and offered my hand. He took it and stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He looked at my hair then my face.

"I know to you it seems like I was disgusted by your letter-"

"Well now you put that way it does" I muttered cutting him off.

"Bella, I love you to" He said.

I looked into his eyes. He brought his face closer his eyes warning me. My heart started to race I could feel the sides of my lips trying so freaking hard not to smile. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. He put his lips on mine and they touched for a second and he set his forehead on mine.

My lips had lightning in them. I kissed Jacob before but me and Edward..We clicked. It's like when we kissed two of us became one.

"Just. Be" Edward whispered sensing me thinking. I let the thoughts disappear and let myself take over. And I was not prepared.

I brought my lips to his. It was soft and content. I didn't want soft. I molded are bodies together. I put my hands in his hair and my mouth opened welcoming his tongue. Edward put his hands on my hips. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him.

I don't know how long we stood there. Every once in awhile coming out for air just to go back.

"Bella" Edward whispered on my lips.

I could tell.

He didn't have to say anything.

He thought we we're going to fast. I pulled away and smiled.

"_I love you so freaking much_" I told him. he smiled.

He turned around and sat on the bed.

"As much as I would love to sit here and kiss you all night-"  
"All night?" I said cutting him off with my indeuo.

"Okay Emmett Junior I have something for you" He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like presents" I told him.

"Something's never change" He murmured.

"No I made it" Edward said. I smiled.

"Well then, Give it to me" I said.

"I need to get it" Edward said. I kissed his thin lips one more time and stood up.

He stood up and walked to my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled and reached far back and pulled out my old guitar. I raised my eyebrow. He sat me down on the bed.

"First off, I freaking love your hair" He complemented me. I smiled.

"No, Bella your beautiful. No matter what you'll always shine bright for me" He told me and smiled. I looked down and blushed.

"I know you don't believe me. But I'd never lie to you" Edward said.

"Okay. Play me the song" I told him.

He pulled out my napkin note and sat in front of him. He tuned the guitar to his liking and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" He said and started to play.

* * *

**LOVE! Or was Bella daydreaming all of what happened between them?**

**Ok let's say if it's not a daydream.. What song should Edward sing**

**Never Think- Robert Pattinson**

**Or should I come up with something...OR**

**You guys can suggest songs..**

**But if it is a daydream.. Should Bella date Riley? Should they do it?**

**anyways, Links on profile!**

**-Faith Bow**


	17. Chapter 17

**SHE WASN'T DAYDREAMING! I was just teasing! So I got a lot of songs Ideas but it was I think.. Thursday I had my music on shuffle and a song came on and I was like...**

**THAT'S IT!**

**Anyways! Hint: Evil Dead**

**Maybe I do own Twilight.. Maybe I don't! Ok.. S.M does!**

* * *

He started to play then stopped.

"_I can't do this_" Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I started to have a panic attack I couldn't inhale.

"You have to trust me" Edward pleaded his green eyes glaring into mine.

"I-I do" I stammered. He smiled.

"You don't. But someday you will" Edward said then started playing. The sound was elegant.

"I don't have a name for it yet" Edward told me. I nodded and closed my eyes so I could listen to the lyrics.

"When you're falling, you're crashing When your fire has turned to ashes When you're screaming, your heart is bleeding" Edward sang in his deep honey voice. I opened my eyes to study him.

His eyes we're closed he was wearing a crooked smile upon his face while he sang.

"When you're feeling like there's no reason I won't let you go No I, I won't let you go" He sang with more emotion. I can't breathe.

"'Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere, there's nowhere to go When you're feeling sad, don't forget you can reach for my hand When you're feeling down just remember I won't let you go

I won't let you go I won't let you go I won't let you go" I closed my eyes again.

"When you're torn down, when you're messed up Don't you give in, no don't you give up When you're drowning, and you're fading Always know that I'm always waiting And I, I won't let you go No, I won't let you go

'Cause when you're all alone and it's cold and there's no one to hold When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere, there's nowhere to go When you're feeling sad, don't forget you can reach for my hand When you're feeling down just remember, remember, remember" His vocie got louder and he played harder and I closed my eyes tighter.

"When I said forever I know that I meant forever And I won't let you down I can always be found And I'm always aroundWhen you're all alone, it's cold, there's no one to hold When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere, nowhere When you're feeling sad, don't forget you can reach for my hand When you're feeling down just remember I won't let you go I won't let you go I won't let you go I won't let you go Won't let you go" He stopped playing.

We sat there in silence. What else could we do I was speechless. I took a deep shaky breath. No one has ever ben there for me, I mean Emmett has so has Grandma and Papaw but not_ There_. They were willing to help they just didn't know how. Edward did. Why did it take me so long to see it? I could hear him set the guitar on the floor. But I kept my eyes close.

What do I do next? Should I have him leave that way I can think about things. Maybe I need time to straighten out my life.

"Bella.." Edward said.

No. I can't do this. If he.. When he leaves I won't be able to take it. I will die. I just need to get out of this town I want to move to L.A write a book or write a script for a movie be a song writer if I have to. But I know Edward wants to go to a big fancy college and go for something amazing. I don't know how this will work? I want to be free I want to be alone.. Or I used to. I wanted to become a new person I wanted something more. But Edward is more. he's everything.

"Bella, Say something" Edward pleaded snapping me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and they met with his. I wanted to tie a trash bag around my head and never breathe again. "Edward.." I trailed off.

"It's ok.." Edward said getting off my bed and heading for the door.

He's leaving. Only one and a half months left of school and I could leave. Edward could go to a big city a becoming a doctor or a lawyer. I felt my whole body break. He opened up the door and walked out closing it behind him. I stood up ready to punch a wall when I stepped on something slick and fell. I grabbed the slick paper only to realize it was a picture. I pulled it close to my face. I was rolling my eyes and Edward was looking at me with love in his eyes.

I stood up and ran to the door jerking it out of my way. I ran to the stairs and Edward was leaning on the door with his head in his hands and turned and opened the front door. I ran- or maybe I floated- down the stairs and smacked into Edward's back side an wrapping my arms around him. Causing him to fall forward and slam the front door. I started crying. Edward pulled me around and I dug my head in his chest while he stroked my head.

"You said you wouldn't let me go!" I yelled into his chest. He laughed and hugged me tighter. After about 30 minutes of that Edward pulled away.

"You need to sleep you have to go to school tomorrow" Edward told me.

"Not yet" I said.

"How about we watch a movie?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. He motioned for me to pick one out and he ran up the stairs. I picked out the new _Evil Dead_ movie that Emmett still hasn't returned to Red Box. I grabbed a blanket from be hind the couch and covered up and waited for Edward.

He came down the stairs with the pizza rolls in hand. I had to laugh at him. He sat down next to me and offered me some and I took it. Then Evil Dead's main menu came on and Edward laughed.

"You still like horror movies?" Edward asked.

"I will love horror movies 'till I die" I told him. I hit play.

Edward sat down the empty plate on the coffee table and had me lay down beside him. The girl was driving down the road.

"Stupid idiot shouldn't have read the book!" I ranted. Then she smacked into the lake. Edward kissed my hair.

"So.. You like my new hair?" I asked.

"I love it. It suites you" He said.

"I swear if you ever change your hair I will break up with you" I told him. A tree started attacking the girl.

"So we're together?" Edward asked. I turned so I could face him.

"Only if you want me as your girlfriend" I said.

"Oh course I do" Edward said and kissed my head. Edward. My boyfriend. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. Life was perfect.

* * *

"AHHH!" Someone screamed I jumped and fell off the couch and banged my elbow on the table. It was to bright in here! Edward sat up rubbing his eyes.

I looked where the scream came from. There stood Edward's sister in the doorway jumping like a jackhammer.

"UGH!" I groaned and laid down on the floor planning on going back to sleep. Alice will just have to dress up Rosalie I'm soooo not in the mood. OH!

I jerked up remembering last night. I looked at Edward and he smiled. I was suddenly confused. What was Alice doing here. Then I saw Emmett and Rosalie. I looked at the TV it had on the speacial features menu for Evil Dead. The living room light was on.

I'm so confused. I stood up. Then I realized I was pissed. I was enjoying my sleep. I have slept that good. And I was sleeping with Edward.. Huh that sounds sexual.

"YOU ARE ANNOYING!" I yelled and pushed pasted heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"TO SLEEP! I HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" I yelled and everyone laughed.

"It is morning!" Emmett yelled.

"Go die!" I yelled at him and stormed into my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I felt soft fingers running along my face. I shut my eyes tighter not ready to get up.

"Honey, get up" Said a velvet voice.

Edward? Oh it's just Edward. EDWARD!

I opened my eyes to see him sitting up beside me. I jumped into his lap and he held me.

"AWWW!" I heard voice's awww. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie awing over us.

What joy.

* * *

**SONG: Avril Lavigne: Won't let you go**

* * *

**Ok! What do you think of the song choice, Of course Edward played it acoustically so It sounds deffrent. **

**A lot of you wandered what Bella's hair looks like: LINK ON MY PROFILE! **

**Tell me what you think should happen next!**

**TTFN **

**You don't have to read this part but.. I NEED YOUR HELP! **

**See I fell in love with this Fic about.. A year and a half ago, More or less. And see it hasn't ben updated for a few years :( SO I was wondering if you could help me get in touch with the author, It would be like the best thing ever!**

**INFO:**

**TITLE:****The Observer**

**Author (Or fanfic writer): Rolled-Over-Beethoven**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO HELLO! I know 2 updates in one week well slap my ass and call me awesome!**

**Ok this chapter is decided to xoExoMxo because that little shit said she wouldn't update one of my favorite Twi-fics (Holiday) in 'till I updated so.. I UPDATED! Yeah you gotta love it!**

**HINT: _stay strong_**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Edward (Wink)...OK! I DON'T OWN EDWARD!**

* * *

"No, You can wear my clothes!" I said saying anything to keep Edward from going home to change clothes. The girls laughed from behind me.

"Bella do you realize what you just said?" Emmett asked.

I paused to think over my words. I felt warmth creep to my cheeks.

"WAIT! I have a large mans Ramones shirt!" I said.

"Bella, I have to go home. I'll meet you at school" Edward said.

"Swear?" I asked.

"Cross my heart" Edward said crossing my heart. Rose awed and Alice mumbled 'Geek' I wrapped him in a tight hug. "Don't take to long" I whispered.

"I won't" He said and headed out I pouted when I heard his car leave the driveway.

"Could you wear anything more revealing?" Emmett asked.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yeah, you!" Emmett said pointing at my PJ's

"Em, I used to wear this all the time and you never said Jack" I told him.

"Well you have a guy now and you should just.. Dresslikeanun!" Emmett yelled at the end his words mushing together and stormed up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, It's going to be warm and sunny. So sexy time!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know" She told me I rolled my eyes and followed them upstairs. I sat on the bed.

"I don't think she has anything. Let me go check my room." Rose said about to walk out of the room.

"No!" Alice said. Rose gave Alice a look.

"Whatever your planning isn't happening." I stated. Alice rolled her eyes and started jerking stuff out of my dresser.

"HA!" Alice said throwing a pair of jeans at me witch smacked me in the face. Rose laughed.

She found and black T-shirt I bought about 3 months ago but it was way to small.

"Alice I cant.." Alice cut me off by throwing the shirt in my face. Rose laughed.

She marched over to my closet and grabbed my boots Embry got me several Christmases ago.

"Put it on" Alice said.

"Alice. I told you. The shirt is to small. It's tight" I told her.

"I know this. Put it on." Alice said I groaned and told her to grab the socks out of my dresser. I slid on the jeans. They fit my legs but not my hips. Rose handed me a belt and I put it on. I slid on my boots and took off my shirt. I slid it on it was tight. Like really tight but it hugged no suffocated me like last time. I pulled my hand up to fix my sleeve and it raised my shirt up showing my hips off. I groaned.

"Don't be such a virgin!" Rose said she went to grab her makeup bag.

"THAT'S IT YOU DIED YOUR HAIR!" Rose yelled when she came back in the room.

"OH!" Alice agreed.

"I knew there was something different!" Rose said sitting in front oh my and started applying eye shadow.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

We were arguing about wearing my hair up.

"I'm wearing my hair down" I said.

"No your going to wear it up!" Alice said them my phone went off.

I grabbed it and pressed the green.

"Hey, berry" I greeted Embry.

"Hey Hon! You sound annoyed" Embry said.

"I am." I grumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm a girl" I told him he laughed.

"Ok I called you for a reason" Embry said.

"And that reason is?" I asked.

"Because I love you" Embry said. I felt the color drain out of my face. My heart rate picked up.

"Like a s-sister right?" I asked.

"No, Like I want to marry you" Embry said.

"Em.. I...Edward.. Kiss...Boyfriend.. Can't.. You.. Love?" I stammered. Then he broke out laughing.

"I'm. Kidding. Bella." He said between laughter.

"Jackass" I muttered.

"Sorry, But I have more news." Embry said.

"Ok, I swear if it's something sexual" I warned him.

"It's not. The party got canceled so Paul is having it this Saturday" Embry told me.

"YES! It's not on my shrink day!" I told him.

"Shrink?" Embry asked.

"Oh yeah, I sort of being forced to see a shrink" I told him.

"Did Emmett find out?" Embry asked.

"Yep." I told him.

"How?" Embry asked.

"Well this thing happened at school. Some girl saw my cuts and told everyone so I tried to kill myself" I said like it was no big deal.

"ISABELLA!" Embry jumped me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Jeez, What about Edward? Does he know?" Embry asked.

"He was there" I told Embry.

"OH! How are you guys?" Embry asked.

"Um.. Uh...We're.. Good?" I said sounding like a question.

"YOU KISSED HIM! You need to come see the_ love master_!" Embry said.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Me!" Embry said like I was stupid.

"You a love master?" I asked laughing my arse off.

"Shut up" Embry said.

"I gotta go to school I will call you at lunch or after school" I told him.

"So your coming?" Embry asked.

"Oh 'course I'm coming." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Rose asked. I opened my mouth to answer and Emmett yelled it was time for us to go. I darted out of the room and got in the Jeep. Alice sat near me. Rose in front.

"So who was that? Alice asked.

"Who was who?" Emmett asked pulling out of the driveway.

"A guy Bella was on the phone with.. It wasn't Edward" Rose added Emmett slammed on his breaks.

"You are not cheating on Edward. he's a good kid. Are you stupid. I mean seriously! How-" "EMMETT!" I yelled cutting him off. "It was EMBRY!" I said. "Oh. Ok!" Emmett said and pulled out of the drive. Rose turned out the radio and I kept quite.  
We pulled up to school and Alice was unusually quite. Then we spotted Edward.

"Ready?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Sure" I mumbled and got of the jeep.

Edward was talking to a guy. I suddenly became really aware of the red cuts on my arm. I felt people staring. I looked up sure enough they were. The guy talking to Edward slapped his arm and pointed in our direction. I just kept walking trying to be invisible. Edward turned his head and his mouth dropped his eyes bulged out. Finally we reached him.

"Hey" I said shyly.

"H-hi" Edward stammered.

"Cool, Bro, Cool" The guy teased Edward. I smiled.

"You must be Bella I'm Liam-" He was cut off by the principle calling the classes atteion.

"As you know prom is two weeks away" She said and all the girls cheered.

"Really?" I asked Alice.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY!" She yelled at me.

"I don't give a damn about prom, Y'know that" I told her and Liam laughed.

"Ok, Well if there are anymore volunteers for the setting up of Prom stop my office . Prom queen and king nominations will be announced after school. Have a nice day" Principle said the school went back to normal.

I turned my atteion back to Liam.

"Anyways, I have been in Ireland with my family. I just returned" Liam said.

"Then why aren't people shoved up your ass?" I asked.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward's eyes went wide. Liam just laughed.

"Because they are to busy buzzing about you, And I returned 3 days ago" Liam said. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Just _great._

"Bella!" I heard a small voice yell. I've heard it before.. I turned around to see Angela running at me.

"Hi" She said.

"Hello" I greeted her.

"Well everyone has ben talking about what happened.." Angela trailed off.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"And well I was talking with Ben and we are on your side" Angela said. I looked up and she smiled.

"Well we got to talking. Turns out A BUNCH of people are on your side. And we wanted to show you your now alone" Angela said. I raised my eyebrow. Angela whistled.

And few people came up. Ben,

Katie (The shy freshman girl)

Kebi (A over weight girl who was always nice to everyone. Well she was always nice to me..)

Alistair (Who was Kebi's brother. He was a ass hole who dated Jessica broke his heart. And he suddenly became no one) Eric (The shy guy who loved sports and always stood in the spotlight and loved politics)

Maria (A small girl who was really then and wore glasses) all walked over to me. I looked at Angela.

She pointed at her jeans and on the right leg was written 'Stay strong'. And Ben pointed to his hoodie and 'stay strong' was painted in big letters. Katie pointed to her keds and 'Stay strong' was written along the tops with roses and music notes and stuff. Kebi looked down and on a white head band was written 'stay strong' Alistair pulled down his sun glasses and it had 'stay strong' painted on them. Eric held up his phone case it had 'stay strong and fight zombies' on it. I smiled.

Maria held up her note book and it she flipped threw the pages it had 'Stay strong' written tiny on the bottom of each page.

"What's does this mean?" I asked Angela. Then Liam stepped in front of me and unzipped his jacket and in big letters on his black shirt was painted 'Stay Strong Bella Swan'.  
I covered my mouth.

"This is for me?" I asked.

"Uh, Duh" Katie teased.

"Wh-Why?" I asked as a tear ran down my face.

"Because, you deserve more than what you did. We will be here for you. Not always near you but we support you and we want you to stay strong" Angela explained. And I just lost it I started cry.

"Oh! Don't cry!" Liam said pulling me into a hug.

The bell rang. I looked at my friends, boyfriend and brother

"Did you know?" I asked them.

"No" They all said shocked.

"Well we're going to walk with you to your first class that way no bitch messes with you" Liam said and we all walked to my class while everyone who still hadn't gone to class just stared.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room alone (Alice talked me into waiting there for nominees the were offering food).

Because the printable called me into her class I explained what happened and she gave me some extra work so I could catch my grades up I was a little behind from this shit. But I agreed. She winked at me and said 'stay strong' I laughed and thanked her and put the extra work in my locker.

I walked into the lunch room and everything fell silent. I got me a apple lemonade and a sat down at a table by myself.

I pulled out my phone and texted Embry.

_Wait in 'till I call you after school...B_

I took a bite of my apple and my phone buzzed.

_Already want the love master...Berry_

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, If you are the love master why are you single?...B_

I took another bite he replied almost instantly.

_Because so many girls want me idk what girl to choose...Berry_

I just laughed like a lunatic. I heard a chair slid against the floor in front of me.

_TTYL...B_

I looked up to see Edward.

"Hey" I told him.

"Hi beautiful" He said taking a bite of a turkey sandwich. I smiled.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Your so damn cute" I told him. He swallowed.

"I'm sexy" Edward said.

"About as sexy as my ass hairs" Liam said sitting down I looked shocked. His Stay Strong shirt was like a neon light. I rolled my eyes.

"But your ass hair's are Sexy!" Edward said then took a bite of his sandwich. I saw he had sun chips. I smiled. Edward raised his eye brow. I smiled and picked up my sandwich. I counted down in my head.

_1...2.._**3**!

I grabbed the bag Edward went to stop me and I put the sandwich in the chips place.

"Check. mate" I said.

Liam laughed.

"You don't steal a mans sun chips" Liam warned.

"Well Edward isn't a man to me" I told him opening the bag.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked and leaned forward.

"Your a boyfriend to me dumbass" I told him and Liam laughed.

"I'm soo glad I got to meet you Bella" Liam said. I put a sun chip in my mouth.

"Ok announcements for King and Queen" The principle said on the loud speaker.

All of a sudden Alice, Rose and Emmett we're next to us. Problem was there were only four chairs. Emmett sat down and Rose on his lap. Alice told Edward to move so he moved a little and Alice sat down bouncing.

"Lauren Mallory, Tanya Whore and Jane Freak!" I muttered and Liam laughed while the girls shushed us.

"And for king is.. Mike Newton!" Principle said everyone cheered.

"Next up.. Emmett Swan!" Principle called

"WOOOO!" I screamed Liam and Edward copied me so we looked like Idoits.

"Next up.. Liam Bithbheo!" Principle called. His mouth dropped.

"LIAM! WHOHOO!" I screamed. Alice hugged him and Emmett boomed

"VOTE LIAM! HE'S ON A BOOOOAAAT!" Emmett sang the last part. Rose smacked his head and Edward clapped him on the back and he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"And last but not least...EDWARD CULLEN!" Principle sang. Edward started choking.

"Edward!" I yelled. Liam smacked him on the back and Edward swallowed and gasped for air.

I handed him my lemonade he took a sip.

"Prom queen nominees are.." Principle trailed off.

"No one even ran" I told Rose.

"You don't run silly! The student body votes for whoever, And you can't vote for yourself" She told me.

"HUSH!" Alice said.

"Are first Prom queen nominee is.. Tanya!" Principle said with fake happiness I snickered.

"No last name? Figures" Alice sneered.

"Are next runner up is...LAUREN MALLORY!" Principle called. Lauren and Tanya had on the shocked faces.

"I'll shock your face" I mumbled and Liam raised a eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes.

"Next nominee is.. ROSALIE LILAN!" Principle called happily.

"Take that one-name-bitch" Rose mumbled and smile I clapped my hands and laughed at her. Emmett kissed her hair. "And next is.. ALICE CULLEN!" Principle called.

I screamed along with Rosalie and Alice. I was happy they we're nominated!

"I'm so proud of you guys!" I gushed.

Tanya and Lauren glared at the table and again...

I rolled my eyes.

"Well that will be it for are future Kings and Queens" Principle said and you could here the loudspeaker kick off.

"I'm so proud of my little dwarf!" Edward said and kissed her cheek. She slapped his arm.

"Edward we are in public!" Alice told him. I laughed.

"So that's Lauren bitch" Rose said ticking them off on her fingers "Tanya Whore, Alice Fashionista and Sexy Me.." She trailed off and wiggled her fingers. Then she started counting while Alice gushed.

"Oh! What would happen if me and Emmett were prom King and Queen" Alice joked.

"Or you and Edward!" I teased and Edward groaned.

"OH MY GOSH! Bella you do not have a dress!" Alice stressed.

"Not going" I said taking a sip of lemonade.

"NO WAY!" Edward blowed. "I was just nominated there for you have to go!" Edward added. Liam nodded.

"Ba-hull! I'm going to take a bath! Or study. Y'know I might just go to burger king" I said.

"WAIT!" Rose said and threw her hands up acting like she was stopping traffic.

"Boys had five us girls have four" Rose said.

"So.." I trailed off.

"There has to be 5 girls-" Rose stopped talking when the loudspeaker turned on.

"Sorry class I forgot someone. And the final and last runner up is.. ISABELLA SWAN! Congrats!" Printable said and then the loud speaker went off.

I felt all of the color drain out of my face I zoned out I swear Lauren and Tanya yelled something. I looked at Edward horrified.

"Looks like you are going to Prom" Alice said smiling.

I knew I was going to cry. Before I could stop one tear fell over and the final bell rang. I left my food and ran.

I'm not no damn princess.

* * *

**So? Sorry it wasn't long! So what do you think? Where do you think Bella is running?**

**OK! I want you to PM or add it to your Review on what you think the Principle's 1st and last name should be! Its up you! **

**Any info on The Observer? (If you don't know what I mean look at the end of the last chapter)**

**REMEBER! VOTE PARAMORE & TWILIGHT for TCA (Teen Choice Awards) it's this Sunday on Fox! **

**TTFN!**


End file.
